The Start Of Something New
by Baxxie
Summary: This story takes place after my Costa Rica story. Please read that one first if you haven't already or you'll get confused : Summary is inside. Please Read and Review! I appreciate it, thank you so much! Love, Baxxie
1. Chapter 1 Real College Experiences

**Summary:**Randy and Lisa have broken up. Everyone knows they still care about each other and that the should be together. But the two of them stubbornly don't want to admit it. What will it take for them to stop denying their destiny? Would a wedding do the trick? Read on to find out!

  
Chapter 1 Real College Experiences

It's been another five months since their last phone call and Randy Taylor and Lisa Wilson have not been in touch since. Sometimes they run into each other and as Lisa tries to make contact, but Randy just turns away.

Now, the rest of the Taylor family is in New York and on their way to Randy's dorm for a surprise visit.

As the building comes into view, Tim stops the car.

'Well, Brad, Mark, why don't you go on and find your brother. Your mom and I will park the car.' The brothers nod and step out of the car.

They head for the door of the dorm and step inside, walking carefully, to be sure not to step on the few hungover students lying in the main hallway. Randy lives on the second floor, so they head there right away. Sure enough, that hallway is also littered with students. Some running around, spraying each other with a water gun and others partially hungover. They look around in amusement, until they stop in front of their brother's door. Brad knocks and they wait for an answer.

Loud music can be heard coming from the room, but it's shut down after the knock. Some stumbling and voices are heard, before the door opens and reveals Randy, looking annoyed. He doesn't fully open the door, just sticks his head out.

'What?' His expression turns to confusion and surprise as he recognizes his brothers. 'What are you guys doing here?'

Mark and Brad exchange glances. 'Yeah, it's good to see you too.'

'No, it's just that you didn't tell me you were coming.'

'Well, that's because we wanted to surprise you. It was mom's idea.' Mark replies.

'Mom's here?' Randy's eyes go wide at hearing this.

'Mom and dad are both here. They're just parking the car.' Randy looks annoyed again and shakes his head. Mark and Brad shrug, when a female voice is heard, coming from Randy's room.

'Randy? Come back to bed, it's getting cold in here.' Everyone's eyes go wide. Randy laughs nervously.

'I'll be right there!' he says with a smile to the unseen female in his room. Then he fully opens the door and steps out into the hallway in his bathrobe and closes the door behind him.

'Ok, you really should have called first...'

'Who was that?' Mark asks him.

'It doesn't matter, you don't know her. Look, this is not a good time...' Brad raises his eyebrows.

'Yeah, I'll say. Man, you are so lucky we're here and not mom and dad.' He and Mark both snicker.

'Haha, very funny. Look, you really have to go, ok?'

'I don't think so, man. We all came out here to see you, you're not blowing us off right now.'

'damn it.. Alright.. I, just wait here. I'll just get dressed.' He walks into his room and quickly closes the door, preventing Brad and Mark from being able to see the mystery lady.

After about ten minutes, the door opens again and four really hot girls step out right behind one another. Mark and Brad stare after them with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. They snap out of their trance when they hear someone scraping their voice next to them.

'Yeah, I know they're hot. Now please close your mouths, people are staring.'

'Uhm, I don't think they're staring at us.' Randy rolls his eyes and smiles amusingly, before stepping out into the hallway fully dressed. He closes the door behind him.

'Come on, let's go find mom and dad.'

'Aren't we going to see your room?'

'Hilarious, really. I had time to get dressed, not to clean up. You don't want to know what it looks like in there. You really think I'd let mom and dad find out what I've been up to?'

'Fair enough. But honestly.. Four?' Brad asks him.

Randy shrugs. 'Yeah, so what? It's no big deal.'

'No big deal? You had four girls in your room at the same time and you think that's no big deal?' He just shrugs again.

'Randy, you've always just had a steady girlfriend. It's not really like you to have one night stands.' Randy rolls his eyes.

'Oh, honestly.. You sound like mom and dad. So I've changed. Who cares? I'm popular.' he grins as he waves at a few girls, who smile and wave back. One hands him her phone number, while Brad and Mark stare after them again. 'What? A guy can't have any fun?'

'That's not the point. This isn't like you. You always treated girls with respect. And what about Lisa?' A hardly noticeable flicker of pain and anger rushes through his eyes, but his brothers notice.

'What about her?'

'I thought you loved her.' Mark replies.

'I do, I mean, I did. But that's over. We broke up like a year ago. She's probably moved on with "Don" and I've moved on too.'

'Randy, sleeping with all the girls in college isn't going to make the pain go away. And Lisa hasn't been with Don. She broke up with him, right after you broke up. She hasn't been with anyone. She still cares about you.' Randy just turns away and laughs.

'Yeah, sure she does. Look, I don't care, ok? I'm over her.'

'No, you're not. You still love her, everyone knows it. You just don't want to admit it. Why aren't you fighting this? You should be trying to get her back.' Randy looks angrily at his younger brother.

'You have no idea what you're talking about, Mark. And you know what? I don't think you guys came here to tell me how to act, so let's just go find mom and dad and talk stuff that actually matters. Oh, and neither of you is going to say anything about those girls, alright?' They both reluctantly nod. Randy then walks off and heads towards his parents, who are just coming up to the dorm. Mar and Brad look at his retreating form with concerned glances.

**--**

A/N Well, here's the first chapter of my sequel to the Costa Rica story. I hope you like it so far :)

I do have to warn you, I will be skipping time a couple of times, so things might happen very fast. Does anyone have any ideas for Randy and Lisa to run into each other?

Please R&R and I will try to update again soon!

Thank you and Love, Baxxie


	2. Chapter 2 Giving In

Chapter 2 Giving In

The Taylor family is now sitting in Central Perk, enjoying a muffin and some coffee, while they catch up on the last few months.

'..so eventually we talked it out and now Al and me are going to make a new version of Tool Time. We'll get to make our own decisions, so we get to decide what we're doing in the episode.' Randy nods as if interested as his dad tells his tale after tale about his cable tv show.

'So, Randy, what have you been up to? Enjoying college life?' He quickly looks at his brothers before answering his mother's question.

'Yeah, it's great. Very busy, though with studying and all. You know, just normal college life.' His mother nods. Yeah, he's become a much better liar in the last few years.

'Living on your own going alright? I kind of expected you to come home with your laundry, but I haven't heard anything from you.' He chuckles and shakes his head.

'Mom, I can take care of myself. I'm doing my own laundry now.' She looks surprised.

'And nothing has shrunk yet?' He mockingly sticks out his tongue, while she smiles.

'Actually, my clothes look cleaner than they ever did.' He gives her a big grin, while she mockingly gasps. She takes a sip from her coffee.

'So, how are things between you and Lisa?' An uncomfortable silence follows.

'Uh.. same as it has been for the past months.'

'You guys still aren't talking?'

'Mom, please.. Look, she did call me like five months ago, but that was it. I haven't spoken to her since. And why should I?'

'Well, she's really sorry for what she did. And she broke up with Don right after..'

'We broke up. Yeah, I know. Brad and Mark told me. But that's not the point, alright? Can we please drop this? We came here to catch up and hang out, not talk about my screwed up love life, ok?'

'Sweetie, I know this is hard for you. But maybe you should consider giving her a second chance. I mean, you still love each other, don't you? And don't try to deny it, because everyone knows. Why are you fighting this?' Randy is starting to get angry now and stands up.

'It's none of your business, mom! For god's sake. I asked you to drop the subject. Now can we please move on? 'Cause I can go back home right now.'

'I'm just worried about you, we all are. It's not good to bottle up all your emotions. I know you're hurting, but..'

'Just stop! I'm not one of your goddamn patients, mom! I'm your son and I am asking you to drop it.'

'Randy, don't speak to your mother like that.' His father warns him.

'Oh, you just immediately take her side? What about her trying to force me to spill my guts here against my will? What is this, an intervention?' Everyone looks around sheepishly. 'Alright, I've had enough. I'm leaving. Come back and talk to me when you care about my opinion.' Jill gets up to stop him, but Tim stops her.

'He just needs time.'

'I know. I just want to help him. He is hurting so much, but he won't let anyone help him. He needs to talk to Lisa.'

'I know, we all agree. But he needs to do this himself. We can't force him, it'll just drive him away like what just happened. He needs to find out for himself. Everything will work out, you'll see.'

_A few weeks later..._

Randy once again ends up with a strange college girl in his bed. But now he's feeling more empty than ever. As the girl sneaks out, he lies in his bed, thinking about what his mother said. Or, if you will, what everyone's been telling him all along.

Randy

What am I doing? I can't believe how low I've sunk. Going out with other girls almost every night, usually ending in bed? What am I thinking? All because I'd rather forget than forgive...

That's it. I'm done.

I get up and head to the shower. It's time to do something and get my life back together.

I put together a plan and decide not to call before. I just have to take the step and go to her in person.

I walk out the door and head towards her dorm. I head inside and ask if she's in at the front desk.

'Hi, my name is Randy Taylor, I'm looking for Lisa Wilson?' The girl behind the counter checks a few papers.

'I think she's out. Yeah, I remember her walking out. She said she was heading for Central Perk to have lunch.'

'Ok, thanks.' I walk outside and head for Central Perk.

As I see the building coming into view, I take one last breath and grab all my courage together, before heading towards the door. As I walk past the window, my legs start to wobble as I see her sitting inside. She's sipping coffee and she's all alone on the couch.

I walk inside and slowly walk over to her. Just as I'm almost there, a familiar guy walks towards her and sits next to her, right before he starts to kiss her. I let my head hang in defeat and as the new waitress comes over to ask if I want anything, I walk right out without saying a word.

Yeah, she really broke up with Don... That's the last time I trust what any of them say anymore. From now on, I'm going to do whatever I want. And right now, I think it's time to party!

_An unfamiliar smile appears on his face as Randy is ready to surrender himself to the second voice in his head, telling him to forget and just live life to the fullest. Don't care about what others say. All they did was lie to you. You can only trust yourself. Go ahead, let go..._

**--**

A/N Hi! Sorry for that weird ending. I was writing and this just popped into my head :P

Let me know if you like it, so I can update more often :)

Please R&R! Thanks in advance and Love, Baxxie


	3. Chapter 3 Waking Up

Chapter 3 Waking Up

It's January of the second year of college for Randy, Lisa and Jeremy.

Last year, after walking in on Lisa and Don kissing, Randy changed completely. It's even a miracle he passed his first year of college. He's been partying non-stop. Although it made him very popular with girls and guys, who cheer him on when he starts to flirt with the hottest girls in school, it has pushed him away from his family and his real friends, who care about him.

He has gotten into fights with his brothers, especially Brad, who has tried to get him to stop his little act and get back into the real world. He has hurt his parents by turning them down in everything they ask. He hasn't been to Detroit for almost a year now and since about five months ago, he has shut down all contact with his family. Even though they still care about him very much, they have started to give up on him.

The only friend he has left is Jeremy. But that's only because he's too stubborn to give up on his best friend. He can't stand the person he's become. It hurts him to see his friend sitting around at parties drinking and dating one girl after the other. And about a month ago he got the biggest shock of his life, walking into a party. He saw Randy smoking pot. He tried to talk to him, but he was thrown out by the host, since he wasn't invited. he hasn't spoken to Randy since. But tonight, Randy himself is throwing a party and since he still doesn't see what he's doing, he invited Jeremy and all his other "friends".

Jeremy

I'm standing in Randy's hallway and I already have a bad feeling about this. I can already smell the alcohol from here and I'm still not even close to Randy's door. The loud music can be heard from outside.

I carefully walk on through towards Randy's room. The music is as loud as can be and the floor and the walls are shaking. There are people everywhere in the hallway and in his room, that he shares with his roommate. Who has probably been kicked out, since he wanted to study tonight. Through all the people I don't even see Randy. I push my way through when I accidentally step on someone.

'Oh, sorry.'

'Watch it, man!' Some drunk guy exclaims. I keep going and when I see a familiar face I open my mouth fast.

'Hey, you seen Randy anywhere?' Josh is a stupid jock from the college basketball team, but somehow we get along. Sometimes, anyway.

'Randy? Oh, I think he went outside to smoke, you know what I'm saying. And he took Tiffany with him hahaha..' I already start to get angry now and head for the door again. 'Hey, when you see him, tell him he can throw one hell of a party!' I don't turn around and just keep going until I arrive outside.

I can feel the fury boiling up inside when I see his outline leaning against a wall, heavily making out with Tiffany Shields, a first class college slut.

'Randy!' I call out, but get no response. I decide to make a quick end to this and pick up a rock. I swing it to his head and barely miss. It shatters against the wall and grabs their attention immediately. They duck for cover and turn around fast.

'Jesus, Jeremy.. Are you trying to kill us or something?'

'No, just trying to get your attention. But maybe I shouldn't have missed. Maybe then I could have slammed all that nonsense from your head.' He gives me a confused look and then puts on a stupid grin, before putting his hand at his mouth and smoking a joint. I walk straight up to him and take the joint away roughly before throwing it away.

'Dude, what the hell did you do that for? I just bought that..' He looks at me like I'm crazy, while I just stare him down angrily. 'What is wrong with you? You can't just come over to my party and ruin my night, man. That is not cool.' I try to control my breathing, but I can no longer control my actions.

'Tiffany, go home.'

'But, I..'

'Now!' I say with an almost growl and she hurries away. I walk towards Randy menacingly, while he takes a step back.

'Uh, Jeremy.. What are you doing? you're kinda scaring me, man...' He laughs nervously while I keep on walking.

'You know, Randy. We've been best friends for a long time, haven't we?'

'Uh, yeah, I guess so..' I nod, while he's now standing with his back to the wall.

'And we've always had each other's backs, right?' He nervously nods, while he tries to get away from me. I push him back and he looks scared right now. 'Well, that's kind of why I'm here tonight. We've always looked out for each other and I think it's about time I let you know how fucking stupid you're acting!'

'What are you talking..'

'I wasn't finished.' He immediately shuts his mouth again. 'See, I've been watching you wreck your life for over a year now and It's time to put a stop to it. All the people around you that care, have been trying to tell you the same thing. But you just don't want to listen. But I don't intend to walk away anymore. This is ending tonight, one way or the other! Let's go!' I grab him by his shoulders and start walking.

'Where are we going?'

'We're going up to your room and you're going to end your party.'

'What? Why would I do that?' I grab him by the front of his shirt, until he looks nervous again. 'Uh, ok. Sure..'

Even though everyone looks at him like he's crazy, he manages to end the party and everyone heads out. After an hour we're sitting in an empty room, that looks like a tornado went through it. he sits on his bed, while I take a chair and after wiping it down, I sit down in it and sit in front of Randy.

'So, would you like to talk about this?' I ask him.

'Talk about what?'

'About why you feel like ruining your life like this?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Randy, you've been partying every night, dating other girls every night, usually sleeping with them too and now you're smoking pot as well. You've pushed away all of your friends, you haven't even spoken to your family for five months and you look like a mess. What am I missing here?'

'Oh, don't start alright? This is just who I am now. I can't change that. If you don't like it, you can just leave.'

'Oh, trust me. I've been wanting to leave you alone for a long time now. But I care too much to let you destroy yourself like this. You have got to stop saying this is who you are. You and I both, and everyone else who really cares about you, knows that this is not who you are at all. You wanted to go to college. You wanted to become a Journalist and write stories that could change the world. You worked so hard to get here and now look at you.. I thought you were smart. I was always jealous of you. Always getting high grades and with such an amazing outlook on life, respecting everyone, caring about the environment. What happened to that person?'

'Who cares? Look how popular I am. All the girls want me. It's every guy's dream!'

'What about your self respect? You never cared about being popular. You always got along with most people in school anyway. And you didn't have to pretend to be someone you're not. And who cares about all those girls? You used to respect girls. You used to care about having a relationship with someone you could have a future with. What happened to that?'

'She chose someone else. That's what happened. You know what? I've had enough of this. Just get out!' He gets up, but I stay in the chair when I finally get it.

'So this is about Lisa? All of this is about her? Because you didn't want to talk to her? Well of course she chose someone else, Randy. You pushed her away like you did everyone else. You can't just expect her to sit and wait until you come around? But I still don't get why you changed a year ago? I mean, she hasn't been in a real relationship with that guy since like a month ago now.' He whips his head around to look at me.

'Yeah, right. She and everyone told me she broke up with him after I broke up with her. But I saw them together. I wanted to talk to her. I was finally ready to move on get my act straight when I saw her kissing him. She lied to me, Jeremy..'

'So that's it? That's enough reason for you to go and ruin your whole life? Because you were jealous? Randy.. They weren't together then. They were on a date. She told me about it. He started to kiss her, but she pushed him away. She just wanted to talk to him. She tried, but she couldn't get herself to love him as much as she thought she did. Because of you, Randy... But now... Now, she chose him.' He looks down at the ground. 'So all of this happened, because you thought you knew what was going on. You could have just asked her, Randy. Now, it's too late.' I shake my head at him. He looks so guilty and sad.

'Listen.. It might be too late to win her back. But it's not too late to straighten up your life. Your family never gave up on you. It might take a while to make up for all the things you did, but they love you. They'll forgive you eventually. Now, all the other people you upset, that's going to be more difficult. You already created quite an image for yourself. Cleaning that up will be hard. But if you really see what you've been doing, you should be fine. Get your grades back up and get back the real Randy. When you do, give me a call. We'll hang out.' I give him a small smile and I actually get one back. I start to walk towards the door.

'Jeremy?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks..'

'hey, that's what best friends are for.' I wink at him and he looks surprised but happy when I call him my best friend.

'Hey, you want to help your best friend clean up?' I take one look around the room.

'No, thank you. I'll leave that up to you. Oh and when you're done with that, you can come and clean up my room.' He laughs, but stops when I don't laugh with him.

'Yeah, right.'

'hey, you owe me big time, man.' He gives me a shocked look. 'Tomorrow morning at 9. be at my room and after you're done cleaning, I've got some more stuff for you to do. See ya tomorrow!'

'But..' I'm already walking out and laugh as he sits down defeated on his bed.

I leave the dorm and smile to myself. Yeah, he'll be just fine. All he needed was a wake up call.

**--**

**A/N **Hi! Well, hope you like this chapter. Looks like Randy is finally heading the right way. But Lisa and him are really over now. What will happen next?

R&R if you want to find out! Oh and thanks to Randy Taylor for helping me with this chapter :)

Thanks for all and Love, Baxxie


	4. Chapter 4 Mail's here!

Chapter 4 Mail's here!

It's been two years now since Randy finally woke up from his 'new' lifestyle. He patched things up with his family and friends.

And to top it all off, he graduated from college with flying colors. He's on the lookout for a new job right now and has already had interviews with The New York Times and Detroit Free Press and was accepted by both. He hasn't told his family about this yet. Mainly because he himself can not decide where he'd rather start working.

Right now he's sitting in his apartment about two months after graduation, which he celebrated big time with his family and friends. He's living together with Jeremy. The apartment isn't much and the area isn't great. But it's all they can afford right now, until they both decide where they want to start their careers. That part of their future is still left undecided. But for Jeremy another part has never looked so clear.

Two years ago he finally found the girl he wants to marry, Megan Hutchins. Randy is happy for them, but he can't help but feel a little jealous. Jeremy keeps telling him that these things just take time and that he'll find someone. And he knows that's true, but it's difficult for him. He has been having commitment issues ever since the two real relationships he has had didn't go very well. But he's trying.

'Oh, Jeremy, did you check the mail today?' He yells from the couch to Jeremy, who is in the bathroom.

'Uh, yeah, it's in the kitchen.' Jeremy yells back.

Randy heads to the kitchen and goes towards the table. He wants to grab the mail that's there, but then his eyes notice a water tap. He can't help but get a huge mischievous grin on his face as he puts his hand on the tap and opens it up. He counts off and waits. His grin just gets bigger as he hears a girl-like shriek coming from the bathroom.

'Taylor you asshole! Turn the hot water back on!' He chuckles, but complies and turns the tap off again.

Now he takes the mail into his hands and goes through it.

'Bill, bill, brochure, bill, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jerem...' He stares in confusion at the fancy looking envelop with calligraphic letters, spelling out his name.

'Hey Jer?'

'What?'

'Did you and Megan send out wedding invitations?'

'Yeah, but you're my best man, remember? You're required to be there.'

'So I don't get an invitation?'

'It's cheaper this way, man!' Randy rolls his eyes and takes the invitation to the couch to open it.

He takes out the card and as he sees the white doves carrying two golden rings, he knows he was right. A wedding invitation. Hm, maybe Wilson is getting married.

He keeps on reading, when he reads the names. No way...

'Yo, dude, don't ever pull that shit on me again, man. Turning off the hot water. I'll get you back for that, you know that, right?' Jeremy laughs as he slowly dresses himself while walking over to Randy. 'Yo, Taylor? I'm talking to you.' Still, no response.

he sits on the couch as well and notices his best friend staring at a card in his hand.

'What's that?' Randy hands him the card, while he sighs.

'I guess everyone has moved on.'

Jeremy's eyes go wide as he reads the invitation.

_'You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Lisa Carly Turtle Wilson_ _and Donald James Winston on January 5th in Detroit, Michigan_'

'Wow.. She's got nerve.'

'Yeah, that's what I was thinking.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Well, I'm heading for Detroit for the holidays. And knowing my family, they will make sure I am going to that wedding. Whether I want to or not.'

'You think they are going to go?'

'Of course they are. This is Lisa. They care about her, she's like a daughter to my mom. There's no way she's not going.'

'And your dad?'

'Well, he has just as much choice as I do. But I have one advantage. There won't be consequences for me if I don't go. But my dad.. well, my mom will think of something.' They both grin.

'Well, good luck coming up with a solution. I'm out, I'm meeting up with Megan. We're going to pick out China patterns.' He makes a face and Randy laughs. 'Hey, just wait till you find someone. You'll be doing the same thing.'

'Nope. I'll just find someone who doesn't care about that.'

'A dog?'

'Funny.'

'Yeah, see ya later, man!'

'You too, woman!'

'Haha..' Jeremy closes the door behind him, leaving Randy to ponder his thoughts over the invitation.

**--**

A/N Again, so sorry for the very long delay. But school is still very busy and I have had so many things on my mind lately. I am going to write a Dutch play and there's the idea to make a movie with a friend of mine. So, I'm creatively busy :)

Hopefully people are still reading my stories and I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for picking up the pace again, but most of the ideas I have are meant for the future, so I want to move ahead. Please let me know if you agree or disagree and let me know how you feel about this chapter. Like other writers keep saying, writers are nothing without their readers :)

Thank you for everything and I hope you will keep reading and enjoying these stories!

Love, Baxxie  



	5. Chapter 5 Coming Home

Chapter 5 Coming Home

Jill and Lisa are sitting at the dining table drinking coffee in the Taylor house.

'So, is Randy still coming home for the holidays?'

'Yeah, all the boys are. I talked to Randy on the phone briefly this morning and he's coming on the first flight tomorrow. He was still sorry he missed Thanksgiving, so he wanted to come early for Christmas.' Jill and Lisa both smile.

'How long is he staying?'

'Oh, he wasn't sure yet. But he wanted to celebrate New Year's here as well, so a few weeks.'

'That's nice. Did he say anything about the wedding?' Lisa asks carefully.

'No, honey. We didn't really discuss that. I'm sorry.' Jill gives her a sympathetic smile.

'That's ok. I didn't really expect to hear a response from him. I guess I was just hoping he would attend, you know? I don't know, maybe I'm just hoping for too much.'

'Aw, don't worry about that. He'll show up.' Lisa sighs.

'Yeah, I hope so...'

_The next day..._

Tim and Jill walk up to their son with a smile and give him a big hug, which he returns.

'Come on, I'll take your bags.' Tim takes his bags, while Randy walks into the house and sits down on the couch, while Jill starts making hot chocolate.

'So, how are you? Have you found a job yet?'

'Well, I have a few options at the moment, but I'm not making a decision until after the holidays. I just want to make sure I make the right choice, you know?'

'Oh, absolutely.'

'And how are things going here?'

'Pretty good, actually.'

'Dad hasn't blown anything up anymore?'

'Well, ever since hes not doing Tool Time and he's managed to convince people he can fix things at their house, he blows things up in other houses. So, it's all going well.' They both chuckle. 'But I must say, I think he is kind of down since Al got married.'

'You don't think he misses him, do you?'

'He'll never admit to it, but I think he does.'

'Of course he does. Now who's mother can he insult?' Jill laughs.

'Oh, I missed you. It's been so quiet around here since you left. I think your dad missed hanging out with you, too. He always loved the two of you cracking jokes together. But now, all three of you are out of the house.. It's just too quiet..'

'Well, there's always the holidays.'

'yeah, but they're over so soon..'

'Oh, Jill, I'm so glad you're here. I was wondering if you could help me with this..... cake..' Lisa stops talking as Randy turns around. 'Oh, Randy, hi..'

'Hi...'

'You look great.' She nervously adds.

'Uh, yeah, you too.' And then the awkward silence begins. And ends abruptly, when Randy stands up. 'Well, I better go see what dad is up to. Great seeing you, Lisa.'

'Yeah, you too.' Lisa smiles at Jill and they start looking at some cakes for Lisa's wedding, while Randy tries to get his act together. He chuckles when he sees his dad, trying to open up his suitcase and failing miserably.

'It's good to be home...'

**--**

A/N Sorry for the long wait, everyone! And sorry for the lack of really something interesting happening in this chapter. But I needed Randy to come home and I didn't have much inspiration, so I hope you can forgive me :)

Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing and I will try to update again either tomorrow or Wednesday!

Thanks and Love, Baxxie


	6. Chapter 6 Good and Bad Meetings

Chapter 6 Good and Bad Meetings

Randy

Tomorrow is the First Day of Christmas, but I'm somehow still not in the mood. It might have something to do with the fact that Don and Lisa are also invited for dinner tomorrow. Now I'm not saying I don't want to see Lisa. I don't mind her, it might be a little uncomfortable, but still. No, it's Don I really don't want to see. I hate his guts, I just do. I still don't get what Lisa sees in him and why she has agreed to marry him. That's also the reason I'm not going to that wedding. I'm just against it.

Right now I'm just helping mom with dinner and setting the table. I put the place mats on the table, when I hear a knock on the back door. I turn around and see Don... I put a fake smile on my face and then pretend not to hear him. He gestures for me to open the door. I pretend to try and then gesture that the door is locked. I walk back to the kitchen to grab plates, while mom gives me a look and goes to the door to let Don in.

'Hi, wow, it's cold out here. So, what happened? The door was locked?' He smiles at me and I shrug my shoulders.

'yeah, very strange, wasn't it?'

'Yeah, so uhm, hi. I don't believe we've met. I'm Don.' He holds out his hand to me and I gesture to the plates in my hands. 'Oh, right, sorry. And you are?'

'Randy. You're marrying Lisa, right?' He smiles smugly and nods.

'Yes I am. So you're Randy? I have heard a lot about you. Yeah, you were really good friends.. Oh, I am so sorry.. You're the ex-boyfriend, aren't you? Oh, man, I really had no idea. I guess this is kinda awkward, huh?' I smile and start putting down the plates, without looking at him. 'Hey, look, I know you must be kind of upset about this whole, you're ex getting married to someone else. But you have nothing to worry about. I'll take very good care of her.'

'Uhuh, good for you. Excuse me.' I gesture to him to move, because he's in the way. He moves away.

'Listen, I know you probably don't like me. You know, because of what happened in the past. But that is what it is, in the past. So, how about we just start over. What do you say?' He holds out his hand again and I look at it with raised eyebrows.

'How about we don't?'

'What? What do you mean?'

'You know, you were right. I don't like you. So, let's just leave it there, ok?'

'Alright, listen. You should know, the only reason I am over here, talking to you, is because Lisa asked me to. She wants us to get along for some reason and obviously, your opinion matters to her. She would also love for you to come to the wedding. Me, I don't care too much, but I can't seem to talk her out of it.'

'Well, that's great. Now why don't you just leave and go back to pretending you care about anything but yourself.'

'Look, buddy. I get the hostility, alright? I know you wish it was you getting married to her. But let's just face the facts here. She chose me, not you, me. Now why don't you just get that into your thick skull and get over her. Because you are never getting her back. You lost her.'

'I think it's time for you to leave now.' I open the door, while he gives me another smug smile.

'Just give up, Randy. She's mine and there's nothing you can do about it.' I slam in the door in his face, while he still mouths the word 'mine'. I turn away, while mom comes from upstairs. I never even heard her left the room.

'Well, how did it go? I'm sorry for leaving you here, I just thought it might be better to leave you alone with him.'

'That's ok, mom. It was fine.' I can't tell her what really happened. I know everyone is happy for Lisa, so why should I be the one to spoil everything?

'Really? I mean, I know Don can come across kind of strong and I know about the history between you two..'

'Mom, really, it was fine, alright?'

'Ok. Good. Could you get your brothers? I think they're still in the attic, trying to find some decorations for your dad. It's for the lighting contest.'

'He's still doing that?'

'Yeah well, I guess it's a tradition. Christmas wouldn't be the same without your dad getting into trouble because of the lighting contest.'

'Yeah, true. Nothing beats dad's screaming while the carolers are singing.' We both chuckle.

'Just go find your brothers, dinner's almost ready.'

'You want me to tell them that? I thought you wanted them to come downstairs.'

'Very funny, wiseguy. Just go and get them. Tell them Lisa cooked, that'll help.'

'No, it won't. She's worse than you.'

'Hey! I heard that.' Lisa says with a playful smile as she comes inside. I smile back.

'Well, it's the truth, isn't it? I mean, how else did four students end up with food poisoning that night?'

'You didn't.'

'Yeah, but just because I pretended to eat your food, doesn't mean I actually did.' Lisa gasps with a smile.

'You didn't. I did not cause them to have food poisoning.'

'All I'm saying is, they only ate one meal that night and you were the only one cooking. Draw your own conclusions.' I chuckle and dodge her playful swat.

'Ok, down you two.' My mom says with a smile. 'Randy, go find your brothers.' I'm still laughing as I stick out my tongue to Lisa and she throws a couch pillow at me.

'Ha! You missed!' I hear her laughing as I finally head upstairs. Wow, that was strangely familiar. I mean, in a good way. I have to say, I have missed that. Us, being friends, having fun. Maybe I should try to keep it like this. It beats all of those awkward moments, big time...

**--**

A/N Hi again! I hope you like this chapter better. It's longer and I had more inspiration, so hopefully you like it as well.

Let me know what you think and if anyone has any ideas for a Christmas chapter, please send me a PM. I'd really appreciate it :)

Thanks again and Love, Baxxie


	7. Chapter 7 Happy Holidays?

Chapter 7 Happy Holidays?

Jill

Ah, the first day of Christmas. My favorite time of the year. Well, next to Halloween that is. Always fun to scare the living daylights out of your husband.

Anyway, back to Christmas. I just love it. Mostly, because this is the time of the year where the whole family comes together and is nice to each other. Well, they are normally. I actually made the mistake of inviting Don, who is engaged to Lisa. I mean, I could hardly just invite her, that wouldn't have been very nice. But it would have made this dinner a whole lot more pleasant.

Now there is such big tension in the air, it's hard to keep up a nice act. And I'm not just talking about the dirty looks shared between Don and Randy. It's everyone, versus Don. Ok, so he's not exactly our favorite person. I mean, I would much rather seen her getting married to Randy, but that's not an option. She made a choice and we should be supportive, right? Oh well..

General POV

'Randy, could you pass me the salt?' Don asks and looks at Randy with an expecting look. Randy smiles politely and moves the salt his way. 'So, Lisa tells me you want to be a journalist?'

'Well, Don, I did just finish a four-year education for it, so I guess so.'

'Wow, good for you. So, have you found a job yet?'

'Well, Don, I'm working on it.'

'Great, great. Did Lisa tell you what I do?'

'No, she didn't. She didn't really tell me anything about you, actually.'

'Oh, well, I guess that's because of that whole "incident" between you two, huh? She probably figured it would be too difficult for you.' He still smiles, while Randy keeps eating and ignores the comment. 'Well, I'll tell you. I am a partner in my father's lawyer firm and I earn a lot of money. How much money will you be making, once you get hired?' They rest of the family looks at each other, while Randy is trying to hold back.

'I don't know Don and frankly, I don't care. I will be a journalist, because that's what I like doing.'

'Anyone like some dessert?' Jill stands up. Tim quickly stands up as well.

'I'll help you.' The tension stays at the table, while Don brags about his house with swimming pool and many cars and everything else. Randy tries to keep cool, while Lisa feels embarrassed, but says nothing.

After dinner, everyone scatters and get away from the table and the tension as fast as possible. Mark and Brad go watch tv, while Tim goes outside to finish the Christmas decorations and Jill goes to do the dishes. Randy also gets up and helps Jill clean the table. Don follows him and again starts to brag about all the opportunities he has in his career and how he wants to retire early. Randy ignores him for a while, but as he keeps talking, he decides to get away.

'You know what? I forgot I was supposed to help dad put up the decorations, so I should go. Nice meeting you, Don. Goodnight.' He leaves without waiting for a reaction.

'Wow, he seemed kind of upset. You think he's jealous?' Lisa grabs his arm.

'Could we go outside? I'd like to talk to you. In private, please.' They head for the door.

'Oh, you're leaving?' Jill calls out to them.

'Uh, no, I'll be right back. But Don has other things to do tonight, so I'm just going to say goodbye.'

'But I'm not..' She grabs him and starts dragging him outside, while he thanks Jill for the lovely evening. They walk towards Wilson's backyard.

'Honey, what is going on? You seem a little mad.' he tries to brush away her hair, but she angrily brushes away his hand.

'A little mad? You think I'm a little mad? I am furious! You completely embarrassed me over there. How could you act that way towards Randy? Why did you do that? He never did anything to you. he was nice to you the entire evening and you were just mean in return. What is wrong with you?'

'Oh, baby, come on. I was just reminding him of what he's up against.'

'What are you talking about?'

'He's trying to compete with me. I just want to make sure he knows he can never win.'

'Compete for what?'

'Uh, for you, babe. He's jealous, because he wants you. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? Well, I have. And I'm telling you, he needs to know he can't have you. Soon, we'll be married and we can be together forever.' Lisa looks down and seems to be thinking. 'Oh, come on, honey. You're not going to stay mad about this, are you? It's Christmas... ' He tries to kiss her, but she moves away. He sighs frustratingly.

'I'm not just mad about tonight, Don. I got a call this morning from Sarah. She told me you cancelled all the flowers I ordered for the wedding and traded them in for Roses.' Don looks confused.

'And? She told me about the flowers you ordered, but I couldn't imagine you picked those. I mean, Roses are much better for a wedding.'

'But I don't like Roses.'

'Of course you do, every girl does.'

'Hm, right. Of course. And what about that call from the Catering. You already picked all the menus? Oh and let's not forget, you ordered a wedding cake, without even asking me. I mean, is there anything I get to decide anymore? Well, besides the location and the dress.'

'Uh, actually, about that. My parents offered for us to have the wedding at their house.'

'What? But they live in LA. So, what, everyone has to travel to LA just because they offered? I thought we already had a location?'

'Honey, honey!' he grabs her and tries to calm her down. 'Don't worry, alright? Everything is going to be fine. You will love the wedding, it's going to be perfect.'

'How? How can it be perfect if I don't get to make any of the decisions? Well, I'm glad I'm making my own wedding dress. At least I'll have one thing all my own.'

'You're still keen on making that yourself, huh?'

'Well, of course. I'm a fashion designer, that's what I do. Besides, I made this design when I was little. I've always dreamed of this dress.' He looks away. 'What? What is it? Don, please tell me I get to wear that dress. You did not choose a dress for me.. Don, please..'

'Look, honey, baby, it's my mom's wedding dress. She really wants you to wear it. It would break her heart if you didn't.' Lisa turns away from him. 'Oh, come on, don't be like that. Lisa..'

'I can' believe you did this.. This was supposed to be my wedding...'

'Honey, it's our wedding, remember? You need to have some faith in me.. Everything will be perfect, I promise you. Lisa? Come on..'

'Just go, Don.. I really don't want to deal with this right now.. It's Christmas. I just want to go back inside and have a nice Christmas with my family.'

'Lisa..'

'Just go, please...'

'Alright, fine.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.' He tries to kiss her, but she turns away again. he walks away with his head down.

She tries to get her act together and puts on a fake smile, before walking back towards the Taylor house and heads inside.

On the roof sit two people, silently staring down, having just witnessed everything in Wilson's garden.

'Wow, that was uhm.. I guess things aren't going that well between them after all, huh?' Tim says to his son.

'No, I guess not.' Both men don't know what to say.

'Well, how about we head back inside, huh? Time to exchange presents.'

'Huh? Oh, yeah. Wait, you mean I had to buy you something?' Randy exclaims with mock surprise.

'Don't worry, I didn't get you anything either.' Randy smack his dad and they laugh as they annoy each other, going down the ladder and back inside.

_To be continued..._

**--**

A/N Hi! In the next chapter I will go into the exchanging of gifts and a conversation between Randy and Lisa.

Want to know what it's about? Please R&R and find out :)

Thank you for all and again Happy Holidays!

Love, Baxxie


	8. Chapter 8 Tale of Cars and Charms

Chapter 8 Tale of Cars and Charms

The evening is almost over. Almost everyone has exchanged gifts. Tim is particularly happy with the model car kit his boys gave him and so is Jill. Because Tim making model cars, means he's not working on a new hot-rod. It saves money, at least, that's what she's hoping..

They have all received something they wanted to have. Lisa bought Randy a tape recorder, which he can use when he comes up with ideas for an article. And Randy is just getting ready to give Lisa his present for her, but is disturbed by a knock on the back door.

Of course it's Don. Who else could ruin a finally perfect evening as this? Randy walks into the kitchen frustrated as Lisa walks to the back door and opens it, looking annoyed.

'Ok, I'm sorry, but I'm just too excited about this. I know you're still mad, which is why I want to give you my Christmas present. You're going to love this.

'Don..'

'No, come on, please. Here, open this first.' Lisa reluctantly takes the small package from his hands and opens it.

'A set of keys?' She raises her eyebrows at his excitedness. 'Don, what are these for?'

The Taylor family stands inside the house and they follow everything with interest. Well, everyone except Randy, who sits on the couch with Lisa's unopened present on the table in front of him.

'You're going to love this. Let's go to the front. Come on, you guys should come see this too.' The Taylors walk out to the front as well. This time they're all going, as Jill calmly takes Randy's arm and steers him to the front as well. They stand on the front stoop and wait for something to happen.

'Well? Are you going to tell me what these keys are for? Don?'

'Just wait, it'll be here any minute.'

'Don, please. It's cold and everyone is freezing out here, why don't you just tell me what...' She stops mid sentence as a big expensive looking black Porsche drives towards them and stops in front of them. Lisa looks dumbfounded, while Don's face becomes even more excited.

'Surprise! Isn't it great? It's a Porsche and it's all yours. Merry Christmas baby!' Lisa looks at him once and then storms off towards Wilson's backyard.

Don looks confused and turns to the Taylors.

'What did I say?' Jill shakes her head at him and she walks inside their own house, with Randy in tow. Brad gives him a pat on the back, while ark just stares at him with raised eyebrows. They also head inside, while Tim is still drooling over the car.

'So, what kind of engine does it have?'

'Tim!' Jill yells from inside the house and Tim reluctantly pulls away from the car.

'Uhm, I have to go. Good luck..'

Don walks into the backyard and finds Lisa sitting on a chair.

'Uh, Lisa? What happened? You don't like my gift?' She looks at him with an angry look.

'I really can't believe you... We have a huge fight and you want to make it up, by buying me a car?'

'It's not just a car. It's a Porsche...'

'You actually think I care about that? You think you can make me happy by buying me things? We are getting married in a few weeks and you still don't know me?'

'What do you mean? I know you.. I know all the things you like. I just thought you'd like this..'

'Well, I don't. I just really can't take this anymore..'

'What are you saying? You want to break off our engagement?'

'I.. No, I don't.. I just.. I just need to think, get my head straight..'

'Oh, ok... Well, I guess I'll just go then.. I could go home tomorrow, give you some time alone.'

'That would be nice..'

'Ok, then I'll go and pack my stuff.. I'll uh, yeah.. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight..' Lisa tries not to look as Don walks off. Instead, she gets up and sits on the swing and rocks it gently, while keeping her eyes closed.

She doesn't look up as she hears the door silently open and someone sits next to her.

'I'm ok, really.'

'Hm, could've fooled me.' This time she does open her eyes and looks into the concerned blue eyes of Randy.

'I'm fine..'

'Here..' He hands her a handkerchief. She takes it and wipes away her tears, the ones she never even noticed were rolling down her cheeks.

'Thank you.'

'So, I couldn't help but notice.. You don't seem like a very happy bride..'

'I'm just having a bad day, that's all.' He just nods his head, looking unconvinced. 'I am very happy. I'm looking forward to the wedding, I really am.'

'Ok, I just wanted to say, that it is always up to you, you know? You could always stop the wedding.'

'Stop the wedding? Why would I want to do that?'

'I don't know, it's just a suggestion.'

'Thank you, but I don't intend on doing that.'

'Ok, fine. Oh, I still haven't given you your Christmas present. I wanted to give it to you, before we were so rudely interrupted.' She gives a slight smile, when he takes a small package out of his pocket. 'Here.'

'What is it?'

'It's not a set of keys, so don't worry about that.' She smiles, but is hesitant. 'Go on, open it.'

She carefully opens the package and looks up in surprise at the rectangular jewelry box. She hesitantly opens it and gasps at the silver charm bracelet inside.

'Oh my god.. Randy.. I, this is..' He smiles at her.

'I uh, I handpicked all those charms. It took me a while to find them..' She starts to look carefully at the charms and sees they all stand for something important in her life, like a sewing kit, needle and thread, a microphone and more. She can't stop the tears from welling up again.

'Thank you, Randy...' She gives him a big hug.

'Come on, I'll put it on.' She smiles as he carefully puts it on her wrist. She admires it. 'I even left a few spots open, where you can hang your own charms. Maybe your mother's ring?'

'That would look beautiful, wouldn't it? I just can't believe you got me this.. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble..'

'Actually, I've had it for a while.. I bought it a few years ago, before we, you know..'

'Oh, right..'

'Yeah.. Well, maybe we should go inside..' He stands up.

'Uh, yeah.. we should.' He holds out his arm and she takes it, with another smile.

They head inside, without noticing someone staring at them with a glare from Lisa's bedroom window.

'So this is how you want to play this game, huh? Alright, Randy, that's fine by me. But I will win her back, I promise you that.' He grins and then finishes packing.

**--**

A/N Hiya! Here's another chapter, hope you like it ;)

Next chapter will have another Taylor showing up. Is the wedding still on? Read and Review to find out!

Thanks again and Love, Baxxie


	9. Chapter 9 More Control Sets In

Chapter 9 More Control Sets In

_A few days later..._

Lisa has had some time to herself and has been spending some quality time with the Taylors. She has had time to think about everything that has been going on lately. Today Don came back and she let him know she wants the wedding to go on. They have made up and Don has promised Lisa to pay more attention to her wants and needs. They are sitting inside Wilson's house on the couch, hands clasped together.

'I'm so glad we've worked things out now.'

'Yeah, me too.' Don kisses her on the cheek. 'So, I noticed things between you and Randy are going well lately.'

'Yeah, isn't it great? I really thought it would be awkward, but we're getting along so well again. It feels just like when we met the first time. We're starting to become really close friends again.' She says with a smile.

'Yeah, maybe a little too close.' Lisa sits up and gives him a confused look.

'What do you mean?'

'I just think you're getting a little too close. Especially considering the feelings he still has for you.'

'What feelings? We're just friends.'

'Friends? Lisa, please. I've seen the way he looks at you. He doesn't see you as a "friend". He still loves you, which is probably why he doesn't want to come to the wedding.'

'No, you're wrong.. I mean, yeah, he cares about me, but not like that.. Does he?'

'He sure does, hon. And maybe by spending so much time with him, you might be giving him the wrong signals.'

'Oh my god.. You think so?'

'Yeah, I do. I definitely would.'

'But I don't want that.. I mean, he's just a friend to me.. I don't want to hurt him. What should I do?'

'I think you need to stop spending time with him.'

'Completely stop? But I don't want to. I like hanging out with him..'

'I know, but he really needs to have a reality check. The more time you spend with him, the more he thinks he has a new chance with you.'

'Oh god... I don't want to, but you're absolutely right.. I have to let him down. Oh, he's going to be crushed again. But I don't have a choice.'

'No, you don't. And I think you should do it as soon as possible.'

'Yeah, you're right.. Oh, wow, this is really, wow...' She puts her head in her hands. He takes her hands and kisses them.

'Ok, for now let's talk about something else. I visited my parents while I was away and my mom gave me her wedding dress, so you can fit it.'

'Oh, ok.' He stands up from the couch and gives her a bog box. She opens it and all of a sudden all of the doubts she had, come crashing back. The dress she takes out is hideous. It's huge, white with roses decorated entirely over the length of the dress. There are bows on the back. She makes sure to act out being happy with the dress.

'Well, what do you think?' Don says with a big smile.

'Uh, I think it looks great.'

'Try it on.'

'Uh, you know, I think I'll do that tomorrow. I can ask Jill to help me and Lucille as well. That's Tim's mother. You haven't met her yet, but she arrived yesterday.'

'Oh, yeah, that's fine. So, what do you want to do now?'

'I think I should go have that talk with Randy. Better to do it as soon as possible, right?'

'Yeah, definitely.' She gets up from the couch and is visibly nervous. 'Good luck, sweetie. Remember, it has to be done. It's for his own good.'

'yeah..' She puts on her jacket and heads outside, towards the Taylor house. She goes inside through the backdoor and greets Lucille and Randy.

'Hey!'

'Hi.. uh, Randy, could I talk to you outside for a minute?' Randy looks confused for a moment.

'Uhm, ok, sure. I'll just grab my coat.' She heads out and sits on the swing, waiting for him to join her. Pretty soon, he sits next to her.

'So, what's up?'

'Ok, well, I've been thinking. We've been spending a lot of time together lately..'

'Yeah?'

'Uh, I think maybe we should spend less time together.'

'What do you mean? I thought we were getting along?'

'We are, I just don't think it' appropriate, seeing as how I'm getting married soon.'

'So, because you're getting married, we can't spend time together anymore? Did Don put you up to this?'

'No, Randy, listen. I know you still have feelings for me and maybe I've been giving out the wrong signals by spending so much time with you. I mean, I was just having fun, but I guess I didn't think about how that might have come across to you and I just..'

'Ho, ho.. Excuse me?' Lisa gives him a sympathetic look.

'I am so sorry, Randy, but I still love Don and I..'

'No, I don't mean that. Where the hell do you come off thinking I still have feelings for you? I'm hanging out with you, because you're my friend and I care about you. That has nothing to do with love. I can't believe you think that's why I'm hanging out with you..'

'Randy, it's ok. You don't have to deny it. I know that that's also the reason you're not coming to the wedding.' Randy is getting angrier by the minute and is now standing in front of Lisa. She also gets up.

'What? You think that's why I.. Uh, no. The reason I'm not going to your wedding, is because I don't like Don. And no, that's not because I'm jealous of him. It's because the guy is a selfish jerk and I can't stand the way he pushes you around and how he makes every decision for you.'

'What are you talking about? Just because of what happened four years ago, doesn't mean you can just make up stuff that's not there!'

'Uh, newsflash, Lisa: that's how everyone feels about Don! Nobody likes him. He is an asshole and seeing the fight you two had over Christmas, just proves it.'

'Oh, you are so full of it. Just because you're lonely and miserable, doesn't mean everyone else should be, too.'

'You know what, that saying is so right, love really does make you blind. You can't possibly tell me you like the way he treats you? I mean, come on, Lisa. You really want to spend the right of your life nodding your head to him and see your life fading before your eyes? You deserve better than this, Lisa!'

'Really? Like you?' Randy gives a painful smile.

'You know what? I give up. Go ahead, give up your dreams and go live the life he wants you to live. Oh and don't worry about us. I'' make sure to stay away from you as far as possible. That should make Don very happy. Good luck with the wedding, Lisa. I hope you'll be very happy together.'

He storms inside, while Lisa rushes to Wilson's house, tears in her eyes. The rest of the Taylors look on in silence as they heard most of the fight going on. Everything was just going so well and now this.. It's clear, something has to be done. And fast...

**--**

A/N Hi! Here's another chapter. Sorry for the again not so happy ending, but the story isn't over yet ;)

Want to know what will happen next? Please read and review again and find out!

Thank you for all the reviews lately, that definitely keeps me going :)

Love, Baxxie


	10. Chapter 10 Of Dresses and Books

Chapter 10 Of Dresses and Books

_The next day..._

Lisa is at the Taylor house, trying on the wedding dress Don's mother gave her. Lucille and Jill are in the master bedroom with her and look on in horror at the hideous dress as she walks out of the walk in closet.

'So, what do you think?'

'Well, it's um.. uh..' Lucille starts.

'Yes, it's very.. uh..' Jill tries to finish.

Lisa looks in the mirror and gives a frustrated sigh before letting herself fall on the bed.

'You're right. I look awful. Why would anyone want to wear this dress?' Jill and Lucille exchange looks.

'Honey, come on.' Lucille helps her sit up straight. 'It's not that bad. I mean, you're a designer. Maybe you can change it somewhat and make it look better.'

'How? How am I supposed to make this look good?' They go stand in front of the mirror again and she looks at her reflection with a disgusted look.

'Maybe you could remove the roses and bows and take it in a little?' Jill tries.

'I don't think it's going to help. With all these layers, you can hardly even see me.. There's way too much fabric on this dress. If I really wanted to make this look good, it would be better to cut it all up and then start over again.' She let's herself fall on the bed again. 'Why couldn't I just say no? So what if she got upset.. I wanted to design my own dress. You know I even wanted to design the brides maids dresses. But he convinced me there wouldn't be enough time. So I wanted to rent them or buy them, but he beat me to it, with his sister. I already feel so sorry for everyone...' Jill looks scared.

'What do they look like?'

'Well, just imagine puffed sleeves with a big skirt, in every color imaginable.'

'Oh, boy...'

'Honey, does he let you decide anything?'

'Of course, I mean, there's.. Uh.. Oh, the uh.. Well, he really does mean well, you know.' She says with a smile.

'Sweetie, are you sure you're happy with this wedding?' Lisa sits up and gives Lucille a curious look.

'Yes, I'm looking forward to it. Please don't tell me Randy talk to you about this. He tried to talk me out of the wedding as well, but like I told him, I'm fine. Everything is fine. I love Don and I want to marry him.' She gets up and angrily heads to the closet to change back into her normal clothes.

When she comes out, she still looks mad.

'Look, Lisa..'

'Don't, it's fine. I should go home and get started on this dress. I can use all the time I can get.' With that she heads out and goes home.

Lucille and Jill head downstairs, while talking about Lisa.

'..but we really need to do something. I mean, we can't just let this happen. We have to stop them.' Jill says, while Lucille nods. They walk into the kitchen, where they run into the guys.

'Stop who from doing what?' Tim says with his mouth full of a cookie Lucille made. The guys all dive in and look at Jill and Lucille for the answer.

'We need to stop Lisa and Don's wedding. I mean, this has gone far enough. She might not admit to it, but she's miserable. And even if she isn't yet, she will be, once she marries him.' Randy looks up with raised eyebrows, while the others nod in agreement.

'Yeah, but we've all tried to talk to her already. What else can we do?' Randy takes another bite from his cookie, but stops, when he feels five pairs of eyes on him. He looks up and sees them all staring at him.

'What?' They look at him and then smile. 'Oh no. No, no, no. I am not getting involved in this.'

'Oh, come on Randy. All you have to do is show up at the wedding.' Jill says to him as he walks away from them. They follow him.

'Show up at the wedding? I don't think so. I already told you, I'm not going.'

'But you won't have to go for the entire thing, just walk in at the last minute. You know, when the priest asks if anyone has any objections and..'

'Whoa, I'm sorry. Am I missing something? Why do I have to be there for that? You guys are all against it. Why don't you do that yourself?'

'Because it would be better if it came from someone who she loves. When she sees that you love her too, then she will say no to Don, run to you and everything will end happily ever after.' Randy raises his eyebrows.

'Uh, mom? Reality check? This isn't a fairytale, alright. And anyway, what do you mean, I love her and she loves me? She's getting married to someone else and I am over her too. So, no, I'm not going.'

'Come on, why not?'

'Because, if she wants to marry someone who is going to ruin her life, that's her choice. I'm not going to sit by and watch her do that.'

'So stop her.'

'No. I already tried talking to her and she got angry. I've done everything I can, if she still wants to marry him, let her.'

'Randy, please. Just come to the wedding, maybe just showing up might help.'

'No.'

'Randy.'

'No! I am not going!' They start raising their voices now and Lucille decides to step in.

'Randy, you are the only chance we have left to save her from making the biggest mistake of her life, just come to the wedding!'

'No, I won't!'

'Why not?'

'Because I love her!' The whole room goes silent at his sudden outburst. Randy's own eyes go wide as he realizes what he said. 'I mean.. I care about her..' Jill smiles. 'I.. Ok, fine.. I can't go to the wedding, because I can't stand watching her get married to that asshole. She should be marrying me.. It would hurt too much.'

'Oh, honey.. I am so proud of you for finally admitting it.'

'Thanks. But I'm still not going to the wedding.' Everyone groans in frustration.

'Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take out the trash.' He walks outside and puts away the trash. He starts to walk back to the backdoor, when he hears silent sniffling and another trashcan moving. He silently walks to the fence and peers over it. He looks sadly at Lisa's sobbing form as she throws away what looks like a book. She doesn't notice him as she lets the book fall in the trashcan with a crash.

'Looks like I won't need this anymore.. Goodbye to my dream wedding. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.' Then it dawned on Randy. Her wedding book! She told him about it once. It contained everything she wanted for her dream wedding. And here she was throwing it away. She was giving up..

He waits until she heads inside and then he silently creeps into Wilson's garden. Without making a sound, he opens the trashcan and fishes out the book. He goes back to his parent's house with a smile. He decides not to tell anyone, but he has an idea. He'll stop the wedding alright, he'll just make sure not to show his face!

**--**

A/N Hi! Sorry for another long chapter. I hope it's not too confusing. If it is, just PM me and I'll explain it where I can :)

I hope you like it, please let me know, by doing you know what ;)

Thanks and Love, Baxxie


	11. Chapter 11 Wedding Bliss?

Chapter 11 Wedding Bliss?

_One day before the wedding..._

While Don is doing some business, Lisa is at his parent's house with her 'renewed' dress. Everyone else will arrive early the next morning. She's sitting on the guest bed, staring at the dress hanging on the mirror in the room. There's a knock on the door.

'Come in.' She smiles as Don's sister Jane walks in, with a tray in her hands.

'Hi. I thought you might like some hot chocolate. Freshly made.' She says with a smile.

'Oh, that would be great, thank you.' Jane hands her the steaming cup and sits on the bed with a cup of her own.

Jane is probably the only person Lisa really gets along with n Don's family. She's the only 'normal' person, since she doesn't care about money, just life.

'So, you ready for the big day?'

'Yeah, of course. Ready as I'll ever be.' They both smile.

'I'm sorry you didn't get to have the wedding of your dreams. I know it meant a lot to you.'

'That's okay. It was just a silly girl thing. What's important is that we're getting married.'

'Yeah, you're right. If you're marrying the guy of your dreams, who cares about a stupid wedding, right?' Lisa smiles, but Jane can see the hurt in her eyes. 'Well, I better let you get some rest. Big day tomorrow!' She gets up from the bed and walks to the door.

'Thanks, Jane.'

'No, problem. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' Jane leaves and as she closes the door behind her, she puts on a smile.

'Tomorrow is going to be a very big day!' She goes to her own room in excitement.

_The day of the wedding..._

Lisa didn't sleep. She sits on the bed, staring at the dress once again. She seems a mile away and doesn't even notice Jane coming in.

'Lisa?' She looks up in surprise and smiles. 'I just wanted to come get you. Breakfast is ready.'

'Oh, ok.' She still seems distant as she starts to get up. She slowly puts on a bathrobe and heads out the door. She looks back at Jane when she doesn't follow.

'Oh, you go ahead, I'll be right there.'

'Ok, see you downstairs.'

_A few minutes later in the dining room..._

Lisa is quietly eating breakfast with Don's mother and other family members, when the doorbell rings. The butler gets the door and comes back into the dining room.

'Uh, miss Lisa. It's for you. There seems to be a problem with some wedding arrangements.' Lisa looks confused and heads to the door with the others in tow. As she gets outside, her eyes go wide as she sees the flowers being loaded out of trucks.

'Are you Ms. Wilson?' A man comes up to her with a clipboard.

'Uh, yes. I don't understand this. I thought my fiancee ordered roses, not Delilah's?'

'I can't help you with that Miss, we were told to deliver these.' Lisa goes to sign the clipboard when a delivery truck takes out the wedding cake of her dreams. She can't help but get a huge smile on her face when she sees it.

Then, she walks over to the caterers, who are unloading the menu she originally picked out. She looks on in awe as her dream wedding unfolds before her eyes.

She heads inside with a smile and goes towards Don's mother.

'Where's the phone again? I need to call Don. I can't believe he did this!' She points her towards the phone, but before she can dial, she hears Don's voice yelling outside. She heads outside and looks on in confusion as Don yells at the delivery men.

'Don?' His heads shoots up as he sees her.

'Lisa! Oh, I'm sorry.. I know I'm not supposed to see you until the wedding, but I received a call from Michel, for the directions to the house. You know, to make sure the flowers were delivered on time. But somehow, he got a change of address. I called the house and Jackson told me about the other decorations showing up all of a sudden. I am so sorry about this. I mean, I can assure you I did not do this. Bu don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I've already given everyone the right address and I'm making sure all of this stuff is sent back. So don't worry, ok?' He kisses the top of her head and then walks back to the delivery men, without seeing the tears well up in Lisa's eyes.

Jane looks at her in sympathy as she heads inside and rushes up the stairs.

Lisa heads inside the guest bedroom and shuts the door behind her, before slipping to the floor. Now that she's alone, she lets the tears fall freely and sobs. She puts her knees up and puts her head on her arms.

How could she be stupid enough to believe he would actually do what she wanted?

'Lisa, honey? Are you ok?' She lifts her head for a moment.

'Uh, yeah, I'm fine.' She tries to say it without letting Jane know she's crying.

'Ok, uh, I just wanted to let you know that your family is here.' She smiles through her tears as she knows Jane means her uncle Wilson and the Taylors.

'Ok, I'm going to get ready.' She stands up slowly and starts wiping away her tears, before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. She stops midway as she notices something strange. She walks back to the closet and a hand flies to her mouth as she sees the wedding dress she designed, completely finished. Including accessories.

The tears come back and with shaking hands she takes the note that is stuck to the closet.

She smiles as she reads the note:

_'Dear Lisa,_

Here a wedding present from your dear friend Stella. I completed the dress for you and hope that the amazing design with convince everyone you have to wear it.

I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I have a fashion show in Milan. But I received a phone call from someone who obviously cares very much for you. He told me about the 'mother-in-law' dress and I just couldn't say no to helping you out. I hope he's the guy you're marrying, he sounded very cute!

I hope you have an amazing wedding and good luck to both of you. Let me know how it went, I want all the details!

Love, Stella'

She traces her hand on the fabric and smiles again. Don had to have done this. Who else?

She wants to head into the bathroom again, this time with tears of joy, when she hears squeals of joy, coming from a different room in the house. She heads to the door and opens it. She heads for the noise and runs into excited bridesmaids. When they see her, they are even more excited.

'Oh my god, Lisa! Are these really the dresses we'll be wearing today?' She looks confused, when the bridesmaids part and she with wide eyes she sees her own designing sketches of the bridesmaids dresses taped to the put up mirrors.

'But I.. How did these get here? Those are from my Wedding Book.. I threw it away.. I don't..'

'Lisa, these designs look amazing! Please tell me we get to wear them.'

'I uh.. I wanted to. I mean, I started to make them, but Don and Maureen beat me to it by buying those other dresses..' The women look horrified.

'You mean those strange bright colored ugly things?'

'Yeah.. I uh, I'm really sorry girls.' She starts walking back outside again. 'I should start getting ready now. I'll see you later, ok?' She rushes back into the bedroom and heads into the bathroom again. This time she does take a shower and tries not to think about anything for a moment.

She heads out of the shower feeling a little more relaxed and wraps a towel around her waist, before heading out into the bedroom. She's surprised to see Don's mother standing inside the room, the wedding dress in her hands. Not the pretty one.

'Ah, this brings back so many memories. Did you know this dress has been in our family for three generations now? I know, you must have seen. I don't blame you for changing it. I did the same thing when I got married in this dress. Unfortunately I didn't have fashion designing skills like you.' She smiles at Lisa and she politely smiles back. 'I see you received another wedding dress. It sure does look stunning. And you designed it yourself?'

'Yes, I did.' Don't mother nods.

'I see. Well, I understand if you'd rather wear that dress. It's ok. I mean, I still have two daughters left to wear it, if they ever choose to get married.' Lisa looks at her and with pain in her heart she opens her mouth to speak.

'No, it's ok. It would be an honor to wear your dress. I mean, it's a family tradition. I can't just break tradition, can't I?'

'Oh, I am so happy you see it that way. You are going to look so beautiful in this dress, I just know it.' Lisa gives a fake smile and tries to hide her sadness. 'Well, I better let you get ready. Oh, I am so excited!' She heads outside and closes the door. Lisa looks at her dream dress with a sad smile.

'All for a good cause, right?'

She still can't figure out why all of these things happened today. Now that she thinks about it, how could it be done by Don? Why would he be so cruel to let her see what she could have had if she had the choice and then take it all away again? No, it had to be done by someone who wanted to tell her something. Remind her of something. Whoever it was, the plan is starting to work. She is finally stepping off the pink clouds and is beginning to see what is really going on.

With shaking hands she starts getting dressed anyway. She has to put these thoughts out of her head. She loves Don. She wants to marry him, spend the rest of her life with him. Doesn't she?

Yes, she does. She loves him and she is going to do this. Nothing can stop her from marrying him. With determination she gets dressed. But as she stands in front of the mirror, fully dressed as a bride, her mind wonders off again. Is this really what she wants?

**--**

A/N Is Lisa going to go through with the wedding or will she run away? And who made all the arrangements?

Check for the next chapter tomorrow to find out :)

Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot!

Love, Baxxie


	12. Chapter 12 No Mistakes

Chapter 12 No Mistakes

_The Wedding..._

With a heavy sigh, Lisa starts to walk down the aisle with Wilson by her side. Everyone's head turns and they stare at her. She tries to keep her breathing under control and smiles nervously at her own family and friends. But the smile fades again as she sees the incomplete Taylor family. She gives Jill a questioning look, but she shakes her head and gives a sympathetic smile.

Ok, No big deal. It'll be fine. No backing out now. She looks forward again at the long way down the aisle and at the end she sees her future husband staring at her in awe.

She reaches him and gives a small smile as the minister starts the ceremony. Her uncle Wilson kisses her on the forehead and then hands her to Don.

_Some time later..._

'Do you Donald James Winston take Lisa Carly Turtle Wilson whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife?'

'I do.'

'Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?'

'I do.'

'And do you Lisa Carly Turtle Wilson take Donald James Winston whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'I... I..' Don smiles and leans towards her.

'You're supposed to say I do.' He whispers into her ear. She gives a smile back.

'What is your answer?'

'I.. I... I can't...' Don smiles nervously and then looks confused.

'What are you talking about? Don't you want to get married?'

'I'm so sorry Don, but I just can't. You're a great person and I'm sure you'll make someone very happy some day. But it will have to be someone who doesn't mind letting you lead her life. I can't just be a housewife and take care of your kids. I want to travel and be independent. There is so much I still want to do and I mostly want to be a fashion designer. And don't say you'll let me, because you won't. You didn't let me have any choice in this wedding and I am not the kind of girl who will just do as she's told. I have my own will. I guess I just wasn't paying attention all this time. But someone reminded me of what I was doing, what I was giving up. I almost gave up my dreams. I am really sorry Don. I do love you, but we're not right for each other. I hope we can still be friends. Goodbye.' She kisses him on the cheek and then goes inside the house and back to the guest room, while everyone stares at her. Her own friends and family smile and on Don's side, just one person does the same. Jane Winston knows she did the right thing.

_Hours later, back at the Taylor house..._

The Taylors walk back inside the house, where Randy looks at them come in with a surprised look.

'Hey, what are you guys doing back here so soon? Is everything ok?' They still smile.

'Lisa broke off the wedding.' He gives a "surprised" look.

'Really? What happened?' Jill tells him every detail, including the other wedding dress, the wrongly delivered decorations, right up until the speech Lisa gave Don. When she finishes, Randy can hardly hold back a smile.

'Wow, that's amazing. Well, I'm glad she finally got back to her senses.' Then Jill and Randy both turn their heads to the back door as they hear a sound from outside. They exchange looks as they see the lights go on in Wilson's back yard. 'Looks like Lisa is back, too.'

'What is she doing?' They stare outside and listen to the strange sounds.

'Sounds like she's going through the trash.' Tim says with a strange look.

Randy gets a small smile on his face and grabs something, before opening the backdoor. 'I'll be right back.' He goes outside and stands on a chair, while the others watch on in confusion.

Randy watches as Lisa searches for something in the trash can.

'I knew it.. I knew someone took it.. '

'Looking for something?' Lisa looks up in surprise and gasps when she sees the wedding book in his hands.

'You.. You took it?'

'Yeah, well, I couldn't just let you throw it out. I know how much it means to you.'

'So you were the the one who.. you know, the flowers, the cake, the dress.. everything?'

'Maybe..' Lisa smiles brightly and then walks away. He smiles and sits on the swing. Seconds later she sits next to him and gives him a hug.

'Thank you.'

'I did have some help, you know.'

'Doesn't matter. It was your idea. And you made me realize what a big mistake I was about to make. I guess you were right. About everything you said. And I'm sorry for that fight we had. I had no right to accuse you of..' Randy interrupts her.

'Wait, before you go on... I just have to say.. you were right, too.' She gives him a questioning look. 'About me being jealous. I uh, I really was.' She smiles and bites her lip.

'So it wasn't because you didn't like him?'

'Oh no, I still think he's a selfish pompous asshole, but I had a second reason to hate him. He had you.' They stare into each other's eyes, before blushing and looking away.

'Well, I should go back inside. I still have a lot of packing to do.'

'Packing?' Randy asks before they both stand up. 'Where are you going?'

'On my honeymoon.' She answers with a smile.

'Your honeymoon? But you broke off the wedding, remember?'

'Yeah, I know. But after we fought, Don said I could organize the honeymoon. It's booked under my name.' He chuckles at her. 'What? I can't just let it go to waste. That would be a shame.'

'Yeah, that's true.' They stand close again. 'Well, then I guess you should go inside.'

'Yeah, I should. Thanks again, Randy.' She kisses him on the cheek and then walks home.

'You're welcome.' He says quietly with a blush on his cheeks. When he turns around, the other Taylors quickly pretend they're doing something. He chuckles and heads inside.

**--**

A/N Hi! Hope you like the way it turned out! The story is not finished yet, keep R&R-ing to read the rest!

Thank you for the great reviews!

Love, Baxxie

_  
T_  
_th_


	13. Chapter 13 Letters from Europe

Chapter 13 Letters from Europe

Lisa packs her bags with the radio blasting. She dances and sings along to the music and feels happy again since a long time. She knows she shouldn't, for Don's sake, but she can't help it.

She finishes packing her bags and then heads downstairs. She smiles and heads to the Taylor house. She opens the back door and greets Jill and Tim, who smile back at her.

'Hey Lisa! How are you? You look different somehow. Your hair?' She smiles at Tim.

'No, I guess I'm just happy again. It makes me look different, I suppose. Uhm, is Randy here?'

'Yeah, I think he's downstairs, working on an article.' Jill answers her.

'An article? You mean he's decided on a job?'

'Well, I don't know. He didn't really mention it.'

'Oh, well, I'll ask him myself.' The two Taylors smile.

'I wonder how long it'll take before they get back together.' Tim nods.

'Wanna make a bet on it?' Jill slaps him playfully and shakes her head.

When Lisa comes back upstairs some minutes later with Randy, they're both laughing and smiling.

'Well, I should go. My flight leaves early in the morning, so I should go to bed.'

'You sure you don't want me to take you?'

'No, that's ok, thank you. Uncle Wilson already offered to take me.'

'Alright. Well, have a good trip.' They hug each other, before Lisa makes her way to the back door again.

'Thank you. Bye guys!'

'Bye!' Everyone waves goodbye, before Tim and Jill ask Randy where she's going. He chuckles and tells them about the honeymoon.

'Well, good for her. She deserves a nice trip. Where is she heading for?'

'A trip through Europe.'

'Oh, that sounds great. I've always wanted to do that one day, right Tim?'

'Yeah, visit all the car factories. Oh, I should ask her to bring me something.' He heads for the door, but Jill pulls him away.

'She is not going to visit a car factory for you.'

Randy listens to his parents bickering and chuckles to himself. He then heads back downstairs and starts making some phone calls.

The next day he packs his bags and heads back to New York. He has decided to start working for the New York Times and they are happy to have him. His parents are sad, but they know it's something he really wants to do.

About a week later Jill decides to call Randy, because she finds one of his shirts in the laundry. He must have forgotten it. She dials the number and waits for him to pick up. After it rings about ten times, she hangs up.

'Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow.'

She does try again the next day and the day after that. She leaves a message on his answering machine, but he doesn't call her back.

'Tim, I'm starting to get worried about Randy. He doesn't pick up his phone and he hasn't returned any of my phone calls either. Do you think we should call the police?' Tim sighs deeply before answering.

'Honey, he's a grown-up now. He has a job as a journalist, has new friends. He's too busy to answer his phone and call his mother back. Just give him some time. This is Randy we're talking about. He'll call you back as soon as he has the time.'

'Yeah, you're right. He's just busy, that's all.'

But a week later, Randy still hasn't called back and isn't answering his phone. Jill is very worried and now Tim can't help but feel the same.

'Tim, this isn't like him. I've called Brad and Mark and they haven't heard from him either. I've tried reaching Jeremy, but he moved in with his fiancee and I don't have her number. We really have to do something about this... I know he's a grown-up and he might be very busy, but this is going too far.'

'I know, but what can we do about it?'

'Maybe we should call the police now.' Tim wants to say something, when the doorbell rings.

'Hold that thought.' He heads for the door and is surprised to see a delivery man on the doorstep with a package in his hand.

'Mr. Taylor?'

'Yeah, that's me.'

'Sign here, please.' Tim looks confused, but signs the form and receives the package. He closes the door and still confused, stares at the package and walks back to Jill.

'Did you order something?'

'No? Did you?'

'No..'

'Well, open it.' Jill looks with interest as Tim opens the box and takes out two wrapped presents and two envelopes with numbers 1 and 2 on them. He opens the #1 envelope first and in it he finds a letter. He unfolds it and begins to read.

'Oh, it's from Lisa. She's writing from Europe.' (A/N Sorry, not going to write the entire letter, not very interesting and too long ;)) He smiles. 'She says the presents are for us. She's going to buy presents for Brad, Mark and Wilson as well, but she'll bring them when she comes back.'

They read the letter together in which Lisa describes her first week in Europe. She visited Spain and Germany and had a great time getting to know the cultures. Next she will visit Italy, France, Belgium, The Netherlands and then she'll visit Great Britain, after which she'll come back home. She wanted to visit more places, but she only booked for three weeks.

They finish the letter with a smile and says she'll send postcards to keep them up to date. She writes at the end for them to open the present first and then the second envelope. They still look slightly confused, but do as they're told and start unwrapping the presents.

Tim opens his first and grunts at the model of a German sports car, brand new, while Jill gasps at the figurine of a Flamenco dancing couple from Spain.

'Wow, these are beautiful. I can't believe she bought us these.' Tim is busy staring at his car, while Jill tries to grab his attention. 'Tim. Tim? Tim, open the second envelope. Tim!' His head shoots up.

'What?'

'Open the second envelope.'

'Why? We already got our presents.' Jill slaps him.

'Open the other envelope.' He reluctantly puts the car down and opens the other envelope. He takes out a second letter and some pictures. He smiles, without letting Jill see. 'What? What is it?' She becomes very curious as his smile turns into a grin and he even starts to chuckle.

'You know, I don't think we should call the police.'

'Huh? What are you talking about?'

'I don't think they'll want to travel all the way to Europe.' He starts laughing as he gives Jill the pictures. Her eyes go wide as she sees Lisa and Randy in front of the Eiffel Tower, arms around each other's shoulders. The second pictures has them hugging and the third is of them kissing at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Jill shakes her head with a smile and then Tim starts to read the letter in which Randy apologizes to them for not saying anything, but he didn't really have time. Lisa called him out of the blue from Germany and told him she wanted some company. Of course he couldn't say no. He called his work and they agreed he could go to Europe and write some articles about the different countries they visited. She made sure he had a ticket and he headed straight to Germany to meet her. They spent time together and got very close. Of course the pictures made in France were proof of that. So yes, they were back together and the presents came from both of them.

Jill and Tim both smile and are glad the meant to be couple is back together again. Finally, everything has gone back to the way it should be.

**--**

A/N Ok, so maybe not a very big surprise, but still I hope you like it :) This could have been the ending, but I don't want it to. So, hopefully you don't mind that I'm continuing this story.

Just a question: do you have any more ideas for this story? I do have ideas, but for them, I'll have to skip ahead in time again and I don't really want to. So, do you have ideas or is there something you'd like to see happen in this story? Let me know and I'll make sure to mention your name at the end of the chapter and thank you with all my heart :)

Thank you again for the great reviews!

Love, Baxxie


	14. Chapter 14 Getting to Know You

Chapter 14 Getting To Know You

Lisa and Randy have almost finished their European trip. They have especially good memories of Italy. Beautiful, romantic Italy. They spent three very romantic days there and on the last night they went out for dinner and had a very nice spaghetti moment. Remember that one Disney movie and the one strand of spaghetti that resulted into a sweet kiss? Well, the entire restaurant smiled at the sweet couple. A violinist stood next to them and they received extra kind of service. All because Italy is knows for it's romance.

Right now they are on their way to London, where they will spend another three days, after which they will head back home. At least, that's the plan.

'I can't believe we're almost going home again.' Randy says with a sad face as Lisa has her head on his shoulder. 'I don't want to. Everything will change again. I mean, you have your job, I have mine.'

'We don't have to leave yet, if we don't want to.'

'What do you mean? Our flight home is booked three days from now.'

'I know. But what if we could stay longer?' Randy lifts his head from hers and looks at her.

'What are you talking about?' She smiles mischievously at him.

'Well, what if I told you a very good friend of mine lives in London and she has offered for us to come stay with her and her family.'

'Why do I have the feeling this isn't just a friend?'

'Because it isn't. And besides, you should already know who I mean, since you talked to her before.'

'Huh?'

'Remember the phone call you made, asking someone to finish my wedding dress?'

'Yeah.. But that wasn't.. was it?' She nods with a small smile, as it dawns on Randy. 'Oh no.. You mean I actually called Stella McCartney about this dress?' She giggles and nods. 'Oh, wow.. I can't believe she still talked to me and didn't just hang up!' They laugh together as Randy feels embarrassed.

'Don't feel bad. She loved you. I called her after the wedding and we laughed about it. But I told her what happened and what you did and when I told her about the trip she said she definitely had to meet you. So how about we go and stay there for a week?'

'A whole week? At Stella McCartney's house?'

'Actually no. At her parents house.' She says with a big smile and twinkling eyes.

'Her parents house? You mean,... No way.. We.. we've been invited to spend a week with Paul McCartney? Are you kidding me?' Lisa nods as he hugs her and they kiss. 'Oh my god. I should tell mom and dad, but they'll never believe me.' They both laugh and continue their journey.

A few hours later they stand in the McCartney hallway, gasping at the enormous mansion. It was big on the outside, but the inside? Indescribable.

As they stand there, they all of a sudden hear a voice behind them.

'Lisa?' They turn around and Lisa immediately smiles and hugs her friend.

'Stella! It's so good to see you.'

'I'm glad to see you made it here ok. And you must be Randy.' He nods and they shake hands. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

'All good, I hope?'

'Oh, absolutely. Lisa told me all about what you did for her. That shows real love, you know?'

'Well, I do really care about her.' Lisa goes to him and he slips an arm around her.

'Yes, I can see that. It's so good to see the twinkling in both of your eyes.'

'Stella, have you seen my red blouse?' Lisa and Randy turn to the stairs. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here already.' Randy looks on in disbelief at THE Sir Paul McCartney.

'Hello, Lisa.' he hugs her with a smile, making Randy even more shocked. 'You look great, love.'

'Thank you, Mr. McCartney. So do you.'

'Why thank you, but call me Paul. I've told you that before. Hello, you must be Lisa's boyfriend.' he holds out his hand and with shaking fingers, Randy takes the hand and shakes it carefully.

'Yes, I am. Randy Taylor, it's great to meet you, sir.'

'Did you hear that? He called me sir.' He says to his daughter. 'Just call me Paul. You make Lisa very happy, so you are now part of our family. Come on, let me show you the rest of the house. Do you like music, son?' He puts an arm around the still shocked Randy and leads him through the rest of the mansion, Lisa and Stella smiling after them.

Lisa and Randy spend an enjoying week at the McCartney mansion, befriending the family and feeling like they're at home. That's also the reason they feel so sad when they have to leave.

'Now you make sure to come back, you hear? Oh and we promise to make it to the next wedding.' Paul says to the two as they say goodbye. They smile at him.

'We'll be sure to send you an invitation.' Randy says with a chuckle.

'You do that. Oh, and don't forget our deal.' Paul tells him with a wink.

'What deal?' Lisa asks Randy, who just smiles.

'Oh, we just discussed a few things. You'll find out.'

After putting their bags in the cab, they really say goodbye to the McCartneys and wave at them until they are out of sight.

'Now I just know mom and dad will never believe me.'

'You don't know that. They know Uncle Wilson met The Beatles once. They know he knows them. And now, so do you.'

'How long have you been friends with them?'

'Ever since Uncle Wilson told me about them. He caught up with Paul a few years ago and we were invited to London. I met Stella and we talked about our love for fashion designing, exchanged designs and that was it. We became really good friends.'

'What else have I missed in those four years?'

'Oh, honey, we have enough time to catch up on that now.'

They both smile and head to the airport. Ready for the rest of their lives together.

**--**

A/N Hi! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good, writer's block sorta set in during writing this. But I would like to thank ladybobcat54 for the idea for this chapter, I hope it's kinda what you had in mind :)

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and again, if you have anymore ideas for this story, you can always PM me or let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do :)

Thanks again and Love, Baxxie


	15. Chapter 15 Home

Chapter 15 Home

Tim and Jill are sitting at the dining table, having dinner, when the phone rings. Jill gets up and picks it up.

'Hello?'

'_Mom?_' She gets a big smile on her face.

'Randy!' Tim gets up and takes the cordless phone.

'Hey Randy!'

'_Hey dad._'

'Where are you right now?'

'_We just arrived in New York._'

'Oh, you're not stopping by here first?'

'_Well, we both have some work to catch up on, so we thought we better go straight to New York._'

'It's so great to hear from you.'

'How was the trip?' Tim asks him.

'_It was great, absolutely amazing._' Tim and Jill both smile at the happiness in their sons voice.

'How's Lisa?'

'_She's doing great. Lisa! Say hi to my mom and dad._' They hear him say in the background.

'_Hi!_' They hear Lisa yell in the background.

'_Sorry she can't come and talk right now. She's busy carrying boxes._'

'_Yeah, and it would be really nice if you would help me._' Lisa tells him in the background.

'_I'm on the phone right now._' He answers playfully.

'_Well, give it to me._'

'_No._'

'_Give it._'

'_No. Ah, stop it, stop it!_' Tim and Jill hear the couple giggling in the background as Lisa is presumably tickling Randy. '_Alright, alright. Just let me finish talking and I'll come and help you. Just leave the heavy stuff for me_.'

'_Thank you._' Tim and Jill are both smiling.

'_Sorry about that._'

'It's okay. So, why exactly is Lisa carrying boxes?' Jill asks him.

'_Oh, uh, yeah, I guess we forgot to mention that. You remember Jeremy moving out, right?_'

'Yeah..'

'_Well, Lisa was supposed to go live with Don, so she packed up her stuff already. So we talked and we decided for her to move in with me._'

'Wow, move in with you? As in living together?' Tim asks him.

'_Yeah, that's kind of what that means, yeah._'

'Honey, don't you think you're going a little fast with this?'

'_No. We had a long talk about it and it just feels right._ _Trust me mom, we're fine._ _Oh, by the way, we sent you another letter last week. You should probably get it this week. Oh, I really should go now. Lisa is giving me the evil eye right now. I'll call you later, okay?_'

'Okay. Bye, sweetie.'

'Don't annoy Lisa too much. You've got plenty of time to do that later.'

'_I'll remember that, dad. Bye guys!_'

'Bye!'

'Well, that was a fast phone call.'

'Oh, they were just busy. I think it's great they're taking such a big step.' Jill raises her eyebrows at her husband. 'Those two belong together. This way they will really get to know each other. If it is too fast, they'll find out themselves. They're old enough.'

'I know. I just don't want them breaking up again after they finally got back together again.'

'Don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll be fine. They're in love, Jill.'

'They really are, aren't they?'

'Head over heels.' He kisses her on the cheek. 'Now let's get back to dinner. Maybe it tastes better now it's cold.' Jill playfully slaps him, before sitting down at the table herself.

**--**

A/N Hi! So, they are home again and now I'm kind of at a loss for ideas again. I'll try to come up with something and hopefully update again soon.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry about the shortness and sappiness!

Thank you and Love, Baxxie  
****


	16. Chapter 16 Secretive Behavior

Chapter 16 Secret Behavior

It's been several months since Lisa and Randy moved in together. The holiday season has started already. Halloween and Thanksgiving have passed and the couple is making arrangements to go visit the Taylor family for Christmas.

Lisa just got home from work and opens the door to their apartment. As she walks into the living room, she sees Randy looking at something.

'Hey!' He shoots up and puts the object behind his back.

'Hi, how was your day?'

'Uhm, it was great.' He nods and walks backwards. 'What is that behind your back?'

'Nothing, nothing.'

'Oh, is it my Christmas present?' She smiles and tries to see what it is.

'Oh, uhm, yeah it is. You caught me. Well, don't peek while I put it away.'

'Oh come on, you already found my present.' She sticks out her bottom lip. He shakes his head at her.

'That was an accident. I didn't want to find out and I'm not letting you know what I got you.'

'Aw, come on, please? I'll make it worth your while.' She smiles seductively. He smiles at her.

'However good that may sound, I really don't think so.'

'Ok, fine. Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight?' He shakes his head again and smirks as she walks into their bedroom and shuts the door.

'I'm still not showing you what I bought.'

'Fine!' He has to try hard no to chuckle out loud and then starts counting. '1..2..3..' The door opens again.

'I don't want to sleep alone. I guess I'll have to wait till Christmas.' He smiles and walks up to her. He kisses her and they shut the bedroom door again.

_An hour later..._

'Oh, I'm leaving for Detroit a week earlier.' Randy tells Lisa as she snuggles up to him.

'Why?'

'They asked me to write an article there.'

'Oh, ok. Well, I don't think I can come with you. I really need to finish up some stuff.'

'It's ok. I'll go by myself. I'll be with my parents. And I know Brad and Mark will be there as well.'

'Ok. But we'll have to miss each other for an entire week.' She pouts again.

'I know. But we have another two weeks to make up for that, don't we?' They smile at each other and the lights go out once more.

_Two weeks later..._

Randy is on his way to see the Taylors. He just got off the plane and is now in a car with his younger brother Mark.

'So, how was the flight?'

'It was fine. How's college?'

'Good. I met a girl there. Her name is Samantha and she's coming over for Christmas.'

'Wow, good for you. What's she like?'

'Oh man, she is really sweet and so beautiful. You'll like her.'

'Ok, I can't wait to meet her. Then I can ask her why she likes you.' He says it with a teasing smirk on his face.

'Shut up.' They both laugh. 'So, you said you had something to ask me. What is it?'

'Let's just wait till we get to the house. We'll have more time.'

'Ok. You need Brad there as well?'

'Uhm, no.' Mark looks a little worried. 'Don't worry, I just need to ask you for a small favor.'

'Ok. Oh, we're here.' He stops the car and they step out. Randy opens the boot and Mark comes up to him. 'Come on, I'll help you take these in.' Mark carries the first bags in, while Randy looks at the house and sighs.

'Ah, the memories. Now let's get the games started.' He says with a smile and walks in, closing the door behind him.

**--**

A/N Hi! Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway! Next up will be a talk between Randy and Mark. What does Randy want to ask him?

Read and Review to find out!

Thanks for all and Love, Baxxie


	17. Chapter 17 Small Favors

Chapter 17 Small Favors

General pov

'..so, I can trust you with this?' Randy asks his younger brother one last time after asking him for a favor. They are sitting in the living room on the couch, while their parents are out for dinner.

'Yes, of course. I can't believe you're actually asking me to hold on to this. Why are you asking me and not Brad?' Mark asks while putting the small wrapped present in his pants pocket.

'Because Brad would loose his own head if it wasn't attached. Which is also the reason I'm asking you to keep it with you at all times and do not give it to Brad.'

'But what if I have to go to the bathroom?'

'Just take it with you.'

'When I'm in the shower? What if I'm at school?' He loves teasing Randy about this.

'Mark, just make sure you don't loose it. If you do, honestly, I'm not sure what will happen, but it won't be good. So, again; don't loose it, don't give it to Brad and whatever you do, make sure Lisa doesn't find it!'

'But what if..'

'Just take care of this for me, please.'

'Alright fine.'

'If Lisa comes and asks you about it, don't let her know anything. Just make something up, ok? She's been looking for her Christmas present this entire week and she doesn't give up easily.'

'Don't worry about it, she won't suspect a thing.' He smiles at his nervous looking brother and takes the present out of his pocket again. 'Man, I can't believe you're trusting me with this.'

'Look, I know I haven't always been a very good brother to you and I still have a lot to make up for. But I do trust you. You're my little brother.'

'Jeez, no need to get sentimental man, I was just asking.' Randy laughs and then punches his brother's arm, who winces.

'Hey, just know that just because I'm shorter than you, it doesn't mean I can't take you on. So keep an eye on the present, alright?'

'So, how does it feel having to be without her for an entire week? I bet you'll never make it without calling her every day. Oh, Lisa, I miss you so much, please come over, I can't spend one minute without you.' Randy grins at him evilly, while Mark makes fun of him.

'Mark?' He looks at him.

'Yeah?'

'Run.' He looks confused, but as he notices the evil glint in his brother's eyes, he gets up as quickly as he can and starts to run. Randy gets up and runs after him.

**--**

A/N Hi! Sorry for the small chapter, I will update soon. Want to find out what happens?

You already know :)

Thank you for the reviews so far, it means a lot!

Love, Baxxie


	18. Chapter 18 What Doesn't Belong?

Chapter 18 What doesn't belong?

General pov

It's a few days later and Jill is in the living room, decorating the Christmas tree. Tim is in the garage, doing god knows what for the lighting contest. After all these years he has not learned his lesson.

Jill is hanging up some lights and goes into the garage to get some other decorations. When she goes back into the living room, she sees Brad going through the presents. He seems nervous and looking for something.

'Hi there!' Jill says loud enough to scare the living daylights out of her eldest son.

'Mom, hi.'

'What are you doing?' She walks up to him and he quickly gets up.

'Uh, nothing.'

'Right.' She doesn't look convinced looking at Brad's clearly lying face. 'You were looking for something. What is it?'

'Looking for something? What would I be looking for?'

'You seem nervous, Brad. What is going on?'

'Nothing, really.' She raises her eyebrows. 'Ok, you got me. I just wanted to find out what I'm getting this year.'

Jill smiles and decides to play along. She knows he's still lying, but she'll find out.

'Well, you'll have to wait just two more days.'

'I know. I'm just going to go upstairs, freshen myself up a little.'

'Sure, sweetie.' Jill watches her son go upstairs and then finishes decorating. She starts to quietly sing some Christmas songs to herself, when the garage door opens.

'Uh, Jill?' She looks up and sees her husband with something in his hand. His eyes seem to be fixated on it. 'You need to see this.'

She gets up from the floor and walks up to him.

'What is it?'

'I found this in the garage.' He holds up a black velvet box. Jill's hand flies to her mouth.

'Is that what I think it is?' She takes it from him.

'I don't know, I haven't opened it yet. Who do you think it's from?'

'I really don't know. Wait.. Brad!'

'Brad? Why Brad?'

'I caught him looking for something with the presents. He told me he wanted to know what he was getting, but he was hiding something. You think he's going to propose?'

'We don't even know for sure if there is a ring in there. Open it.'

'You think I should?' He nods. 'No, I can't. I mean, if this belongs to Brad or whoever else, they would have said something if they wanted us to know about it. I can't just look at it. You have to put it back.'

'What? No. I'm not putting it back.'

'What are you not putting back?' The parents turn around, hiding the box from their eldest son's view.

'Brad, didn't see you there. Uh, I found you're mother's present for me. I like it so much that I..' Brad raises his eyebrows at the bad lie.

Jill sighs and holds out the box to him. 'Is this yours?' His eyes widen.

'I was looking all over for that, where did you find it?' he goes to grab it, but Jill pulls her arm back.

'Your father found it in the garage. Do you have something you want to tell us?'

'Uh, no, I don't. Can I have that back, please?'

'Who is it for?'

'Mom, please. Can I just have it back?'

'Brad, did you find it?' Mark calls out from the now open front door.

'Yeah, dad found it in the garage.'

'Oh thank god.'

'Yeah, I thought we lost it forever.'

'You mean you lost it.'

'No, you gave it to me.' Tim and Jill watch their sons arguing with confusion. They seem to have forgotten they're in the room with them.

'Excuse me?' Jill asks the guys, who turn their heads to her. 'Is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?'

'Uh, no. Thanks mom.' Without realizing it, Mark took the box from her. The two guys quickly head outside. Jill looks dumbfounded.

'So, it doesn't belong to Brad? Mark gave it to him. Mark? he wouldn't, would he? I mean, I know he likes that new girl, but they're not that serious, are they? What do you think, Tim? Tim?' She turns around and finds herself alone in the kitchen. She shakes her head. 'Men... '

--

**A/N **Hi! Thanks to all those who reviewed :) I will update again soon, I have a great idea for the next chapter!

So, thanks for all and Love, Baxxie  
  



	19. Chapter 19 Searching through the Snow

Chapter 19 Searching through the Snow

General pov

It's one day before Lisa will arrive and for Christmas to start. Tim is still working on the lighting contest, hoisting up an enormous Santa Claus with a green face. It can't be good. Brad is helping him, while Mark is taking a shower.

Jill is trying to cook dinner in the kitchen, when Randy walks in from the basement. He immediately pulls a face when he smells his mom's cooking.

'You know, everyone keeps giving you cookbooks for a reason, you know.' Jill shoots him a dirty look, but chuckles.

'Could you stir in that round pan over there?' While she cuts up some vegetables. He carefully walks over and keeps a distance as he opens the lid. Jill rolls her eyes at his exaggeration.

'Whoa, I don't think I've ever smelled anything like it. You're trying to poison us, aren't you? Then you can have all the presents for yourself.'

'Well, of course. That's been my plan all along.' She winks at him in a playful manner.

'Wow, you've been trying for a long time then?' She laughs as he dodges her swatting arm.

Randy wants to say something else, when Mark and Brad come barging in.

'I can't believe you lost it again. How is that even possible?' Mark yells at Brad in anger.

'Well, maybe you shouldn't have given it to me. That way I wouldn't have been able to lose it.'

'Oh, so now it's my fault? I just asked you to keep an eye on it. You only had it for about a minute.' They continue to argue and don't seem to notice Randy and Jill, watching them.

'What did you lose exactly? Maybe we can help look for it.' Brad and Mark seem to jump at the sound of their other brother.

'Randy... Uh.. We, we didn't lose anything.' Brad answers nervously.

'Uh, yeah, we were kidding.' Mark adds and they smile nervously. Randy eyes them curiously and crosses his arms, while walking closer to them.

'What is going on?'

'Don't tell me you lost that small box your dad found in the garage yesterday?' Randy's eyes narrow as he realizes what is going on. Mark and Brad start to look guilty. 'I mean, it might be small, but how can you lose it twice in such a short time? And for something as important as that to go missing? It must have cost you a fortune. I would have thought you would keep a better eye on it, Brad.'

Randy rubs his face with his hand.

'I'm sorry, but can I talk to you two for a second? Alone. Right now.' The three guys go outside, just as Tim walks inside.

'What's with them?' He asks his wife.

'Apparently Brad lost the engagement ring again.'

'Again?'

'I swear, if his head wasn't attached...'

_Meanwhile outside..._

'How could you lose it? Twice even. I can't believe you, Brad! And when were you planning on telling me about this? What, you were waiting for me to propose and then find out there is no ring?' The two brothers look guiltier by the second.

'I'm sorry Randy, I really am. I put it in my pocket, but I didn't notice the hole.'

'And Mark, how could you give it to him in the first place? I specifically asked you not to, because he would lose it. Now look what happened?'

'We're really sorry..'

'Lisa will be here tomorrow.. And I don't have the ring.'

'So, it's your ring?' Randy bows his head as he hears his dad's voice behind them.

'Thanks a lot guys, really.' he tells them, before turning around to face Tim. 'Yeah, it is. I was planning on proposing to Lisa tomorrow. But that's kind of hard to do without a ring.'

'Alright, calm down. Let's all just look for it. Brad, where did you last have it?'

'Uh, Mark gave it to me when he went to help you. I put it in my pocket and I guess it must have fallen out when I walked back out here.'

'Ok, let's split up and we'll find it in no time.'

'Dad, it's snowing. How are we supposed to find something that small?'

'Easy, the snow is white, the box is black. It shouldn't be too difficult.' Randy sighs. Tim puts his hand on his shoulder.

'It'll be fine, trust me. And you know what? I think it's great you're going to do this. I'm sure your mother will be thrilled as well.' He gives a weak smile.

'Yeah, I'm just nervous about it.'

'Don't worry, you'll do fine. Now let's find that box. Mark, Brad, you search the front of the house, Randy, we'll search out here in the back yard.'

Soon all the Taylor men are searching for the black velvet box with the valuable item in it. They start out in the front of the back yard and don't notice as slowly someone else walks into the yard, through the bushes. The person walks through the snow, until both feet come to a halt. The person bends forward and reaches out an arm to grab the small black box, lying in the snow.

Tim and Randy are still searching, when Tim notices the person in their yard. His eyes widen and he taps his son on the shoulder.

'Uh, Randy?'

'What?' He answers as he looks up. He looks in the same direction Tim looks and his eyes widen as well.

'Oh no...'

**--**

A/N HI! Here's my next update. I wanted to do this in one chapter first, but I decided to split it up anyway. I hope you don't mind. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't continue here.

Let me know what you think and thank you so much for all the reviews so far!

Love, Baxxie  
_  
_


	20. Chapter 20 Early Christmas

Chapter 20 Early Christmas

Brad and Mark now come up behind Randy and Tim as they stand still, staring.

'Hey, we didn't find anyt-' Brad can't finish the sentence as Tim turns around and starts pushing them inside.

'We'll be inside. Good luck.' He whispers to Randy and pats him on the back. He carefully closes the door behind them as Randy still stands in the yard, more nervous than ever.

'Uh, Lisa?' She turns around and a big smile appears on her face when she sees him. She walks up and hugs and kisses him right away.

'Randy.. I missed you.'

'I missed you, too. Uh, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow.'

'Oh, yeah, well I came a day early. Uncle Wilson is going to celebrate Christmas with Willow and her family. I just wanted to give him his present before he left. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to surprise you.'

'You sure did that.' He says under his breath.

'What?'

'Ah, nothing.' She starts to look at the box again.

'Would you look at this? I found it on the ground, just lying there. Who do you think it's from?' He tries to grab it, but she turns away from him. 'Someone must have dropped it here. It's a little careless, don't you think? I wonder what's in it.'

'No, wait..' Too late. She gasps as she sees the ring inside. It's a 14 karat white gold ring, made up out of Delilah flowers all the way. The top flower of the ring holds a small pink diamond in the middle.

'Wow.. Look at this.. This must have caused a fortune to whoever bought it. I can't believe they would just lose it here. I mean, it's beautiful, look at it.' He smiles nervously at her.

'You can have it if you want.' He starts, but then realizes how stupid that sounded. She looks at him funny.

'Huh? What are you talking about? I can't just keep it. We need to return it to it's rightful owner.'

'Uh, Lisa?' She turns to him. 'That would be me.'

'What do you mean?'

'You know, this wasn't really what I had planned, but I guess it'll have to do.'

'Randy, what..' She gasps as he gets down on one knee and takes her hand.

'Lisa, I have loved you since the first moment I met you. I know we've had our ups and downs, but every time I look into the future, I can see us there, together. I can't think of anyone I'd more like to start a family with. I have never felt this way about anyone and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I might sometimes say things that don't come out right and things I don't mean. But this is coming from the bottom of my heart. Lisa, will you marry me?' By the time he's finished, tears are already floating down her face and it has started snowing.

'Oh my god.. I .. I don't know what to say...'

'I don't mean to rush you, but I'm starting to lose feeling in my knee.' She laughs through her tears.

'Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!' She goes to hug him, before he can get up and they fall in the snow together. They kiss and he puts the ring on her finger. They just smile at each other.

'Maybe we should get up.' Lisa lies her head on his chest.

'Why? I'm pretty comfortable.'

'I'm losing feeling in my butt.' She laughs and playfully hits him, before getting up and helping him up as well. They kiss again.

'We really should head inside.' She tells him.

'Why? If we keep kissing, I'll be warm in a second.'

'If we go inside now, your parents can stop pretending they're looking at something else.' He looks inside quickly and sees his parents looking away. He chuckles.

'Just let them suffer.'

'Randy.' She hits him again, while he chuckles.

'You know, I really had things planned for us tomorrow. This was supposed to be my Christmas present for you.' He tells her while they head for the door.

'You mean, I'm not getting anything else for Christmas?' He stops walking and looks at her questioningly, when she smiles. He shakes his head and opens the door. 'But seriously, there are no other presents?' He ignores her and they walk inside, hand in hand. The rest of the family quickly pretends they are doing something "important".

Randy scrapes his throat. They look up innocently.

'We have an announcement to make.' he looks at Lisa and prepares himself.

'We're getting married!' She squeals of joy and the family congratulates them, while Randy rolls his eyes at their fake surprised faces.

'Oh, this is great. We should start planning the wedding.' Jill and Lisa walk off and Randy shakes his head. Tim comes to stand next to him and pats him on the back.

'You think it's too late to turn back?'

'Yep. You're stuck now.'

'I'm not going to have any say in this wedding, am I?'

'Nope.'

'Hey, I guess the proposal still worked out, right?' Brad carefully asks.

'Yeah, it did.'

'Too bad your plans didn't work out.'

'Uhuh.'

'You're still pissed aren't you?'

'Yep.'

'And you're not going to forgive me anytime soon, huh?'

'Nope.'

They all get ready for dinner and enjoy a "nice" meal, just one day before Christmas...

**--**

A/N Hi! I know, it was filled with sappiness. But how else could I write a proposal chapter? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and next chapter I'm still thinking of writing about the wedding, but I'm not sure. I'll think about it.

There is only one more chapter left to this story, so I hope you liked it. Let me know if you do!

Thank you for the reviews again, it really keeps me writing. I couldn't do it without you readers :)

Love, Baxxie


	21. Chapter 21 Off to a New Chapter

Chapter 21 Off to a New Chapter

It's the day of Randy and Lisa's wedding. They are getting married by the lake, in the middle of June. Lisa is getting ready at the Taylor house, wearing the dress her best friend Stella McCartney made for her. She is finally getting the dream wedding she has wanted for all these years. Randy went along with everything, he only wanted to make sure there was chocolate on the wedding cake. The rest was up to her to decide.

She is getting ready with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach, while Randy is at Jeremy's house, his best man. He chose him, because of the way he helped him out during his tough times. His brothers didn't mind, as long as they got to organize the bachelor party. Randy will forever regret that agreement.

'Are you ready?' His dad asks him as he checks his suit one more time. He turns around and smiles.

'I'm nervous as hell, so I think so.' His dad chuckles and pats him on the back.

'You'll be fine. Let's go.' Randy sighs one more time, before following his dad.

_  
Meanwhile..._

'Lisa? Are you.. Oh my god.. You look beautiful!' Jill almost cries as Lisa turns around. She smiles.

'You think he'll like it?'

'Honey, you're going to blow him away.' They laugh. 'So, you're ready to go?'

'Yes, I'm ready.' They too head outside and go ahead to the lake.

_  
Later..._

'and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' The crowd cheers as the couple shares their first kiss as a married couple.

They release the white doves and then head off to the reception. Stella is Lisa's maid of honor and she along with Randy seem to be keeping a secret. Lisa is determined to find out what it is, but the two make sure not to tell.

Mr. and Mrs. Taylor enjoy the first part of the reception with speeches all around from family and friends, reliving some memorable moments with the two. They share a first dance and the crowd watches as the love glows around them.

Then, after a few dances.. Someone steps onto the stage and the music stops.

'Excuse me, everyone. I'm sorry to stop the music, but it is time for a special performance. I would like to ask Randy to come onto the stage, please.' Everyone looks around in confusion as Randy steps onto the stage and takes the mic.

'Hello everyone. Thank you again for a wonderful evening. Lisa, my beautiful wife, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. You mean more to me than anyone and I could not think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life together. I know I have told you I love you more than once, but there is one way I can tell you that would mean even more. I've never done this before in front of a crowd, without being drunk, so please forgive me if I come across a little nervous. I have asked for some special help just for this night. Everyone please welcome Sir Paul McCartney.' Everyone gasps and cheers as Paul comes onto the stage and sits behind a piano. More people come and take instruments. 'Lisa, this is a song I would like to dedicate to you and I hope it says everything I've ever wanted to tell you.' Lisa is led to a chair near the stage as randy sits on a barstool on th stage.

_'I Love the Way You Love Me' by Eric Martin_

I like the feel of your name on my lips.  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss.  
The way that your fingers run through my hair.  
And how your sip lingers even when you're not there.

And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh.  
And how you enjoy your two hour bath.  
And how you convinced me to dance in the rain.  
With everyone watching, like we were insane.

But I, love the way you love me.  
Strong and wild. Slow and easy.  
Heart and soul. Soul completely.  
I love the way you love me.

I like way that you sing sweet and low  
When they're playing our song on the radio  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At old time movies you've seen hundreds of time

But I, love the way you love me.  
Strong and wild. Slow and easy.  
Heart and soul. Soul completely.

So listen to me.  
And I could list a million things. I'd love to like about you.  
But they all come down to one reason, I could never live without you.

I love the way you love me.  
Strong and wild. Slow and easy.  
Heart and soul. Soul completely.  
I love the way you love me.  
I love the way that you love me

Lisa cries and runs up the stage to kiss Randy full of passion.

'Thank you.. that was amazing.'

'I guess you liked it then?'

'I loved it. I love you.. ' She hugs him again and he turns to face Paul to mouth a thank you.

'You're welcome. Now how about we get this party going again?' Everyone cheers as Paul sets in and starts some of his classics. They start to dance as the happy couple walks into the background.

'So, what do you think? Was this day alright?'

'Was it alright? It was perfect. It was everything I have ever dreamed of. And that includes the groom.' Randy grabs her closer to him and smiles.

'Really?' She smiles back.

'Absolutely.'

'But you do know the night isn't over yet.' They smile knowingly.

'Now Mr. Taylor, what bad thoughts you have.'

'I believe Mrs. Taylor, you were thinking the same thing.'

'Oh, here you are. Come on, everyone's looking for you.' Jill tells them. Randy groans.

'Oh, come on. Starting tomorrow, we have three weeks together. Just you and me.' She smiles seductively at him.

'I like the way you think.' She chuckles and pulls him with her back to the dancefloor.

_  
A day later at the Taylor house..._

'So, do you have everything?' Jill asks.

'Yes we do. Hawaii, here we come!' Lisa says excitedly.

'Make sure to do a little sightseeing. Don't stay in your hotel for the entire honeymoon.' Tim winks at his son, who shakes his head.

'Don't worry about us, dad. We can spare a day outside.' Lisa slaps him and Tim just chuckles.

They step outside and get into the Nomad, while Brad honks at them to hurry up. Randy rolls his eyes at him.

'Yeah, yeah, we're coming.'

'So, have a good time, okay? And make sure to call when you get there.'

'Uhm, Jill? It's their honeymoon, not a school trip.'

'I know that. I just want to make sure they get there in one piece.'

'We'll call when we get there, Jill, I promise.' Lisa hugs her and then follows Randy, who has opened the door for her. The car starts and Tim and Jill wave until they're out of sight. On to Hawaii, on to a new chapter in their lives...

**--**

A/N Hello! I am very sorry, but this really is the final chapter. I would like to thank everyone for helping me come up with ideas for this story and to make it up to you, look out for the first chapter of a new story tomorrow ;)

I am also sorry for cutting everything short in this chapter, I didn't really have much inspiration for it and the ideas for Lisa's wedding already came up in a previous chapter. I hope you liked it anyway and thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I could not have done it without you!

With Love, Baxxie


End file.
